Pain of the Innocent
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: Complete. First story in the Innocent's trilogy. Harry Potter grows up abandoned by family and loved by Slytherins. How can the outcast of a perfect family be the savior everyone is looking for?
1. A night to remember

Pain of the Innocent: Year One

by Avangeline

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else familiar. If this sounds like another story, the resemblance is unintentional. Please make me aware of similarities and I will change them.

Summary: Harry Potter was not alone the night of the attack; he had a twin sister and younger brother. What happens when his younger brother and sister are thought to be the children who lived? What will this mean for Harry, especially when Voldemort played a cruel trick on the small boy? Not a story for Dumbledore lovers or Snape haters

Warnings: violence, pain and, much later in the story, possible slash

I plan on making this follow all seven years at Hogwarts. This is a major AU, so I will slowly work away from canon events and a lot of characters will be OOC.

I now have a beta who will be working on corecting this a lchapter by chapter. Thank you proftlb

Now enjoy the story and tell me what you think. The first chapter is simply the intro to give a little background before getting to the good stuff.

Prologue

The original prophecy

The time for the reign of evil to end draws near

The downfall of the lord will be caused

By the two with minds bound

One marked by darkness

The other marked with love

When trust appears

Powers will awaken

Wary now the dark one holds power

Should he stray from then path of light

All shall be lost

Chapter one

A Night to Remember

It was on a calm, starry night that our story begins in a little place called Godric's Hollow where everything appeared peaceful, but all was not well in the tiny house at the edge of town. Shouts, crashes and bangs could be heard echoing down the road.

Lord Voldemort had finally found the Potters. It had taken him a year longer then he had hoped after his only spy Pettigrew had been caught and he had to wait for new information. Now that was all behind him and his target was in sight. He had already incapacitated Lily and James; they were stunned and bound at the foot of the stairs and Lord Voldemort was in the nursery looking down at the three brats. Two of the children were the same age and looked to be around two years old. One of the twins had jet black hair and brilliant green eyes, which were watching the Dark Lord's every move. He had a slender build and delicate features with an Elvin or Faerie cast to them; this one was Harry James Potter. His twin however was a small girl with all of Lily Potter's looks. She had dark red hair that curled and bright green eyes a shade lighter then her brother's; her name was Rose Mary Potter. The youngest child, who was about three months old, was another boy. Even at this young age he showed signs of looking exactly like James Potter with dark brown hair and hazel eyes; his name was Diarmid Nevan Potter.

When Voldemort stepped up to Diarmid and raised his wand, he was interrupted by little Harry's protest. "You don't touch my brother," he screamed, talking very clearly for a two year old.

Voldemort, irritated by the interruption, turned his wand on Harry as an evil smirk came onto his face. He wanted to make Dumbledore squirm, so he trained his wand at Harry and hissed a few words in Parseltongue that Harry was to far away to hear. The spell hit Harry and branded a Dark Mark directly over his heart. Despite the pain, Harry was stubborn as a mule and the only thing that escaped his mouth was a pathetic little whimper.

Rose watched with wide eyes as Voldemort cast the spell on her twin; she felt Harry's pain through their twin bond as Harry liked to call it. She managed to make it over to her brother on shaky legs just as another spell left Voldemort's mouth. "Avada Kedavra!"

The two children were frozen in place as the bright green spell shot out of Voldemort's yew wand straight at them. They held onto each other for dear life and when the spell hit them both twins screamed in fear, not noticing that a white glow had surrounded them reflecting the curse back to the caster. Voldemort shrieked as his spirit was torn from his body and he fled the room nothing more than vapor. The force from the deflected spell blasted the twins apart, each being flung to opposite sides of the room. Harry landed next to the wall farthest from the door and Rose landed next to their other brother.

That was not the only reaction; the house started shaking not being able to take the magical overload and pieces of the ceiling started falling in. Lily and James burst into the room; the spells on them had failed when Voldemort had lost his body. What they saw when they walked into the room was Rose and Diarmid clinging to each other, Rose bleeding from a cut directly over her heart and Diarmid bleeding from a cut that started over his left eye brow and arched over to his temple like a crescent moon.

Lily and James had been warned about the prophecy and they automatically thought these two were the two from the prophecy. Lily picked up Rose and James picked up Diarmid. They started cooing over them and left the room to go to Hogwarts and Madame Pomfrey. They totally forgot about little Harry shivering in the corner, the Dark Mark burning on his chest and blood dripping into his eyes from a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead.

It was not until the Potters were at Hogwarts and Pomfrey asked about Harry that James and Lily remembered about their other child. They acted only mildly shocked that they had forgotten him. They were most reluctant to leave the two soon-to-be famous children to go back for the other.

"I have a solution. Severus can go and get Harry; he is nearly healed from Voldemort finding out about his spying. That way you two can keep an eye on our saviors." Dumbledore said in answer to their dilemma. He walked over to the curtained off bed at the end off the ward where he saw Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, asleep with purple and black bruises marring the pale flesh. "Severus?" Dumbledore said questioningly. Snape's onyx eyes snapped open. "Ah good, you're awake. I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want now," Snape said, his voice missing some of its usual strength.

"I need you to go to Godric's Hollow and fetch the eldest Potter child. In all the commotion, he was forgotten." Dumbledore explained.

Onyx eyes went hard at the thought of someone forgetting their own child. He let out a long- suffering sigh. "Alright I will go get him, but you of all people should know I am in no shape to fight back."

"Thank you, now go," Dumbledore said somewhat kindly, but Severus heard the order loud and clear. He pulled himself off the bed and transfigured the night clothes he had been wearing into his usual black robes. He stalked off to the floo in the hospital wing and called out Potter residence.

He got quite a shock when he stepped out of the fireplace at the other end. The house was in shambles both from the fight and the destruction of Voldemort. He could hear a small child whimpering softly, like some shy animal. Snape followed the sound to the nursery.

What he saw made even his hardened heart clench. This was the first time he had seen Harry Potter and his looks were very captivating. Severus looked down at the beautiful child and saw he really had little resemblance to either of his parents, seemingly having inherited from the recessive genes. He got closer and saw the cut on the forehead that still bled a little. He went over and picked up the child who was in too much pain to protest. He tried to settle Harry against him but as soon as the little chest came in contact with his robes Harry couldn't hold back his scream. That is when Severus moved the tattered t-shirt the child had been wearing and saw the Dark Mark.

Seething with anger he gently carried Harry back to the Fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts where Harry's fate had been decided.


	2. A child hood of learning

Chapter Two

A Childhood of Learning

"What! No Albus, I won't stand for it!" Severus yelled once Dumbledore told him what they had decided to do.

"I am sorry Severus, but it is for the best. Harry will be sent to live with Lily's sister. We need to train his siblings and we can't do that with him around sulking or flying into jealous rages." Dumbledore then fixed his cerulean blue eyes onto the startling green eyes of Harry. "Plus, we cannot take the risk of someone tracking Rose and Diarmid down by tracing the Mark."

Severus knew that even though the headmaster had said that in a kind voice, it was not out of kindness that Dumbledore was doing this; he just wanted the extra child out of the way. Severus rounded on Lily and James who were sitting next to Rose and Diarmid's beds, "And what do you think of this?"

"We can't take him; he would get in the way of training our little heroes," Lily said.

"Besides, there is no way I would raise a child who is marked. It would ruin the Potter name and the Mark will probably make him go Dark," James avowed.

Severus was shocked. He didn't let it show, but he was shocked nonetheless. He expected something like that from Potter, but he thought Lily had better sense. "So you are just going to abandon him. What will happen when he comes to Hogwarts and finds his brother and sister on pedestals while he dwells in their shadow? How do you think he will react to being abandoned?"

"He will get over it. Children are forgiving and I won't put my other children in danger just to appease some sense of obligation. Petunia and her husband will care for him and everything will be explained to him when it comes time for him to go to Hogwarts. This is the best plan for everyone," Lily said, then turned around to face Rose.

"Everyone except Harry," Severus murmured as he watched the raven haired child sleep. The only thing Pomfrey had been able to do for him was a pain potion and a sleeping draught. Magic couldn't heal either the cut on his forehead or the Dark Mark. Severus knew he was becoming too attached for his own good, but he was also aware that this child would need all the help he could get.

Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts by saying "I think it would be best to send Harry to his relatives while he is asleep. I will take him to the Dursleys now."

"Headmaster, I will take him. I need to see for myself that he will be cared for. His parents might be willing to abandon and forget about him, but I will not. My instincts are telling me that Harry is just as important or more so to the future as his siblings," Severus told the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit in shock. He had not counted on Severus getting attached to the boy. Dumbledore was the only living person that knew the last three lines of the prophecy. He knew this child could be a danger. His plan was to get him as far away from his siblings as possible and if he showed signs of becoming dark disposing of him before the warning came to fruition. The Headmaster thought about a couple options and finally settled on letting Severus take the boy, but contacting the Dursleys himself as soon as possible.

All his thinking had taken but a few moments and he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize his thoughts were not his alone anymore. He even missed Severus's rapid intake of breath when he stumbled across exactly what Dumbledore was planning on having the Dursleys do. Finally Dumbledore broke the tense silence. "Alright Severus you may take the boy, but I will be sending a letter to the Dursleys myself."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus replied fighting to keep his voice neutral. He wasn't a former spy for nothing; he knew that Dumbledore could not be aware that he knew what Dumbledore was planning.

The Headmaster wrote the letter to the Dursleys in Pomfrey's office then handed it to his potions professor. "Go swiftly and don't be seen," he ordered.

Severus didn't trust himself to speak so he just went over to the bed where Harry was sleeping and picked up the small boy. Harry shivered a little and clung to Severus's warm robes. Severus conjured up a dark green blanket and wrapped up the cold child. He grabbed the letter the Headmaster held out to him and walked out of the hospital wing towards the entrance hall. He left Hogwarts through the front doors and started walking down the path to the apparition point then apparated himself and Harry to Privet Drive.

The discomfort of apparition woke the toddler up and he looked around fearfully at the unfamiliar surroundings. He got spooked and tried to burrow deeper into the robes of the person holding him, the warmth of the green blanket a welcome comfort from both the cold and his fear.

Severus, sensing the child's distress, spoke softly to the child even as he was walking up to number 4. "Harry calm down, you're safe for now. I am Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wanted you to be placed with your aunt and uncle and that is where we are now." He finally made it to the right house and walked up the path. It was a little late at night so Severus thanked his lucky stars there was a light on in the house.

Harry was trying to understand what he had been told. Harry was a very unusual two-year old in the fact that he was already a brilliant thinker. The problem came from combining the intelligence of an older child with the emotions of a toddler. This was one of the times those two sides clashed. His intelligent mind told him there had to be a good reason for this, but his two-year old emotions were screaming that he was being abandoned. He got the courage to speak just as Severus was knocking on the door. "Sever'us, did I do something bad to make mummy and daddy not want me anymore?" he asked in his sweet young voice.

The innocence in that question shocked Severus and he didn't know what to say. Finally he just said, "Harry, you did nothing wrong. Your parents are just frightened by what they don't understand. I know it hurts to be left like this, but remember you have many people who care a great deal about you." Severus was interrupted by the front door opening to reveal a tall woman with a long neck.

"May I help you?" she asked Severus, eyeing the green blanket that concealed Harry from view.

"I am Severus Snape. Are you Petunia Dursley?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I am. You must be from my sister's world."

"Yes I am. Can we step inside? It is better if I am not seen by the neighbors."

"Very well, come on in," Petunia said as she stepped aside to let them in. As Severus walked past her, Harry lifted his head out of the blanket looking around curiously at his new surroundings. Petunia caught sight of the brilliant emerald eyes that sparkled with innocence, yet were haunted by a great deal of pain, and gasped.

"Who is this child why are you two here?" she asked.

"This child is your nephew Harry Potter and we are here because he needs your help. His family was attacked by a Dark wizard, but his siblings stopped him. Now they have to train and Harry would be in the way according to his parents," Severus explained.

"How is Lily taking it? She is quite attached to her children; it must be hard for her to leave behind one of her own," Petunia asked. A light scan of her thoughts revealed to Severus that she didn't like her sister much, but even she didn't think Lily was capable of abandoning her child. This was going to be harder than Severus thought.

"Lily was one of the people who suggested he go elsewhere. Lily wants him away from her other children, afraid he will draw more Dark wizards to them. James wants him gone because of a cruel trick the Dark Lord has pulled. I hate to shatter any illusions, but they have basically abandoned him," Severus explained.

Petunia sat quietly for awhile trying to understand what she had been told. The more she thought about it the less trouble she had believing Lily would do a thing like this. Lily had left her family in the dust after being accepted at that school. At first, Petunia blamed magic and hated anything that had to do with it. Only now did she realize it wasn't the fault of magic; it was just how Lily was. "What do you need us to do?" Petunia asked.

"You need to take in Harry. I will cast wards around this house that will protect him and anyone else inside. I will come to check on him regularly and, when he is old enough, I will explain everything to him and tutor him in magic. Will you do this not for your sister but for your nephew?" he entreated.

Petunia looked over to the beautiful child that her sister had abandoned. She looked into those huge innocent eyes. "I will take him. He didn't ask his family to give him up." She looked at Severus and saw the shadow cross his face. "There is more isn't there, something you are not telling me?" she asked.

"Yes there is more; a prophecy was made about his family. Most know the first part, but only two people including myself know the last part. It tells about the Dark child being powerful, but he has a choice; he can use that power to fight for the side of Light or the Dark. The headmaster of Hogwarts wants the boy as far away from his siblings as possible and, at the same time, he wants to keep Harry under his control. He is planning on watching Harry and if Harry shows signs of going Dark I would not put it past him to slay the child. He sent you a letter; I know the general idea of it but not what it says exactly." With that Severus slipped the heavy parchment letter out of his robes and handed it to Petunia.

She took the letter with a slightly trembling hand and started to read. It only took her a few seconds, but by the shocked gasps every now and then Severus knew it was not a kind letter. She went completely white by the end of the letter and handed it back to Severus so he could see what the Headmaster had told her.

Dear Petunia Dursley,

As I am sure Severus has informed you, we need your assistance in caring for one Harry Potter. I am writing this letter to ask for your assistance in another matter. Harry has the potential to be incredibly powerful, so I need you to keep him humble. I don't care how you do it, but he simply cannot believe he is anything special. We ask you to try and keep physical violence to a minimum simply because he needs to be able to fight and he can't do that if he is afraid of his own shadow. We will come and check on the boy once every three months, but if anything unusual happens you are to inform us immediately. Again I thank you for your compliance. I'll see you in three months.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Severus looked up at Petunia after he finished reading the letter. "We are going to have to be careful about this. Dumbledore cannot know about my visits. He is basically telling you to neglect Harry to the point that he loses his spirit. I don't want to see that happen and I doubt you do. I think we are going to have to raise him very carefully. I know you have a child of your own and the only way this will work without you hurting Harry is to treat the two boys exactly alike. Can you treat Harry like a second son?"

"Yes I can. That plan sounds like it will work for when he is younger, but what about when he grows up?" Petunia asked.

"When he grows up we will tell him everything; from what I have seen of him he is an extraordinarily bright child. We can give him options and let him decide for himself," Severus said after a moments thought. "I need to return to Hogwarts. If I stay much longer the Headmaster will get suspicious. Be careful and take good care of Harry; I will try to come once a month, maybe more often as he gets older." Severus explained.

Petunia rose from her seat on the couch and led him to the door. "You have my word that I will care for him like my own. I can't believe what Lily has done, but I will make it up to the child." With these words she let him leave and she closed the door behind him.

She turned around and walked back to the living room and the waiting child. His eyes were drooping with exhaustion and the effects of the sleeping draught Pomfrey had given him. She went over to the child and picked him up blanket and all. She carried him up the stairs, his slight weight making the task easier, and into her son's room. Dudley Dursley was only a few months older than Harry, but he was a bigger boy. She found one set of pajamas that he had outgrown and proceeded to help Harry dress. She saw the mark burned into his flesh and knew this was what Severus had meant when he said the Dark wizard had done something cruel. She finished dressing the small boy and laid him at the other end of Dudley's bed. She would need to go shopping in the morning to buy necessities for Harry. She quietly left the room and went into her bedroom. She explained what had happened to Vernon and he surprisingly went along with her thinking, accepting Harry without even seeing the child.

Meanwhile Severus Snape lay awake in his quarters at Hogwarts, his mind haunted by those beautiful emerald eyes. He made an oath to always look after the child and make sure he was raised with care and love. He knew Petunia would be good for him; he was no good with small children, but when Harry got older that would be a whole different story.

Harry stayed awake for a few moments thinking over what he learned that night. He thought his aunt was a nice lady and he realized this might not be such a bad place. With that thought he rolled over and went to sleep, snuggling deeper into the green blanket the Severus had given him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry grew up quickly. True to Severus's observations, he was an extremely bright child. By the time he was three he was talking in complete sentences and already beginning to read. Despite his intelligence, he remained a modest child. He enjoyed the compliments, but he didn't let them go to his head. He and his cousin Dudley had become good friends and Harry helped Dudley with whatever he could.

By the time the pair was four, they were practically inseparable. Harry was still extremely advanced for his age now easily reading books meant for advanced 8 year olds. He still helped his cousin and Dudley, though not as advanced as Harry, was doing better then most four year olds. This was also the year that Harry's bouts of accidental magic became less accidental and more controlled. When Severus saw him on his monthly visit in November, he could have sworn it was wandless magic. He wasn't convinced yet. After all, the power required for wandless magic was almost unheard of. He and the headmaster had limited wandless abilities, but for a child to have more control then the Headmaster was staggering. He knew it was unheard of, but it certainly didn't look like any accidental magic that Severus had ever seen so he had to start thinking about other possibilities. That year Harry got some very interesting Christmas presents including books on magical history and magical theory, the first step in his training.

When the boys were five they started school; both boys were placed in advanced classes and were passing with flying colors. Harry continued to receive magic books for his birthday and Christmas. He always looked forward to the visits from Severus as the two had a gratifying relationship. Harry worked hard to please Severus and Severus was a somewhat strict but good teacher. He and Harry would get into debates and discussions on the wizarding world and Severus used these discussions to teach Harry how to act in aristocratic society. Harry was taught how to be the perfect pureblood heir; even if he was a half blood in wizarding society appearance was everything.

The boys turned six and they started to grow apart little by little. They were still friends, but their interests started to diverge. Dudley had a group of friends that he started hanging around with and Harry had his books and lessons with Severus. Harry's wandless magic was now completely controlled. Severus now had no doubt whatsoever that it was wandless magic because he had Harry try some simple spells and they all worked. Harry didn't even seem to need a spell; usually his wish was strong enough to get something done.

At seven the walls of Harry's room were plastered with academic achievement awards. He was the top of his class, with Dudley a close second. The boys had settled in to being just good friends; the brother-like relationship they had shared had faded. Harry's magic lessons were coming along wonderfully. He could now do any spell wandlessly and he was almost as proficient at wordless magic. Severus was extremely proud of his progress. At the same time, Dumbledore thought his plan was coming along nicely. All he saw on his visits was a kind humble child since, thanks to a spell from Severus, the Dursleys and Harry were all immune to Legilimency.

The boys turned eight and they had a quite year. Harry's magic was growing exponentially. When he got angry or frustrated he could shake every glass object in the house and when he was proud of himself or determined his emerald eyes sparkled with power like they had been lit by a fire from the inside. Dudley grew interested in athletics; he played t-ball and football. Both boys still were top of their classes in school.

When the boys turned nine, Harry's innate innocence became tempered with intelligence and cunning. Severus was shocked at how much influence he had on the boy; the boy was obviously acting like a Slytherin. Thankfully when Dumbledore questioned Harry on his visits, he didn't delve deep enough to discover this or Harry's life could be in jeopardy.

On Harry's tenth birthday Severus came to visit and he finally told Harry the whole story about why he was at the Dursley's. Harry remembered his hurt from when he was two and finally learned why he had been abandoned. That hurt changed to anger for a while, but then he realized that anger wouldn't get him anywhere. He started to look at what they did to him objectively. It still hurt and he knew he had the right to be angry, but he also knew if it hadn't had happened he would never have met his aunt and uncle or his cousin. Even though he and Dudley had grown apart, he remembered the years of close friendship between them fondly. He didn't think he could forgive his parents for what they had done, but he remembered his Uncle Severus's words the night he left him with the Dursleys, 'remember Harry you have people that care for you very much.' He chuckled a bit at the memory of the first time he had called Severus uncle; he had been seven and had mastered a particularly hard spell. Severus had stood shocked for a few moments then treated Harry to a rare smile. Harry was looking forward to what would happen next year when he started Hogwarts.

His tenth year passed incredibly slowly to Harry who was waiting impatiently for his letter from school. He almost couldn't believe it on the morning of his eleventh birthday when he went to get the mail and there it was written on heavy parchment in emerald green ink

Mr. H. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

On the back of the letter was the Hogwarts seal which consisted of a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake all curled around a letter H. He opened and read the acceptance letter and the instructions which stated the start of term was September 1st and to take the Hogwart's Express which would leave King's Cross station at eleven from platform 9 ¾.

He let out a loud whoop of joy and ran to show his family the letter. He couldn't wait to see his Uncle Severus who would be coming the next day to take him to Diagon Alley. His birthday that year was happy and loud with presents and cake. He went to bed happy, his thoughts filled with joy at the thought of Hogwarts.

A/N thank you to beta proftlb anyone putting this story on alert please review at least once and let me know why you liked it. It helps me tailor the story to what you all like.


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N we meet two new characters in this chapter I must warn you they are severely au I am not quite pleased with the turn out but hey ital work.

You will meet his siblings soon as well as Lily and James

This is a cleaned up repost hope it's easier to read.

Their will be other languages in this other then english they will be denounced by font changes.

Chapter Three

Diagon Alley

Harry woke up the morning after his eleventh birthday feeling different. He couldn't quite place the difference but he knew it was there. He got dressed trying to shake off the feeling of change. He was looking for a clean shirt when his eyes caught sight of a stack off books he had received as gifts from Severus, they were glowing. It wasn't a blinding light more like a soft luminescence.

He went up to the books and studied them from every angle but couldn't find anything different that could cause the glow. His troubled thoughts were interrupted by his Aunt Petunia knocking on the bedroom door.

"Time for breakfast Harry, Severus should be here soon you want to be ready don't you?" she called in to him.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," he called back. In his worry over the glowing books he had forgotten that Severus would be taking him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already seated and Aunt Petunia was putting dishes of bacon and eggs on the table. She served them all and the kitchen became quiet except for the clatter of knives and forks.

Harry was just finishing his last bit of bacon when the doorbell rang. He launched out of his seat and was opening the front door before the bell rang a second time. He looked outside and caught a strange sight, not only was Severus Snape wearing Muggle clothing he was also glowing. The aura around him was different then the one he saw around the books, it was a dark red with a sickly patch of black around his left forearm.

Severus noticed that Harry was looking at him strangely and asked, "What is wrong Harry?"

The sound of Severus's voice snapped Harry out of his trance. "Something strange is happening Uncle, I woke up this morning feeling different and a pile of books in my room started glowing, and just now you are also glowing."

Severus thought about it for a moment then spoke, "Harry the books you saw glowing were they the ones I gave you?" at Harry's nod he continued, "I think you are seeing magical auras. That is a useful gift, what I don't understand is why it is developing now." He looked at Harry as if he were considering something then he asked the young boy a question. "Harry, do I have permission to look into your mind? I have some suspicions but I need to check something to make sure."

"Yes, I trust you lets go into the living room so no one sees us." Harry answered and led him into the living room. He was aware of exactly what he had done. Giving someone free access to your thoughts was one of the ultimate shows of trust.

They went into the living room and sat across from each other on the couch. Harry made eye contact with Severus and dropped the mind shields that Severus had made him learn. Severus took a deep breath and dove into Harry's mind.

He wasn't looking for surface thoughts so he quickly skimmed over them. He was far more interested in the actual thought processes of the brain. He quickly found what he was looking for, Harry's magical core. His suspicions were confirmed by what he saw. Harry's magic was split in half a solid wall built containing one half of his magic. The block had Dumbledore's magical signature weaved through it. Severus inspected the wall closely and found something, Harry's magic had grown to the point the wall couldn't contain all of it and had cracked. Magic was steadily oozing out of the crack and rejoining Harry's unblocked magic. Severus took one last look at the wall then withdrew his awareness from Harry's.

"Harry, your power is being blocked Dumbledore's magical signature is all over the block. There is a flaw in the wall it is cracked that is why you are receiving new powers. They are your own power but you are finally accessing it. We are going to have to hide your new abilities somehow, if Dumbledore finds out about your getting your power back you could be in danger. I don't think we should remove the block for that very reason. He would be able to tell I removed it better to let it disintegrate on its own. " Severus explained to him.

"We managed to hide my training this long I don't see how hiding my power will be any harder. Exactly what level of magic am I at in my training? You never told me and I will need to know so I don't give us away by using to high level spells?" He asked Severus.

"You are at 6th year level in Charms and Transfiguration, 7th year in History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology, and roughly mastery level in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. I think your biggest challenge will be hiding what you know from others. Come we need to get moving, it will take awhile to get all your things." Severus explained then he pulled Harry to him and apparated them away from the Dursleys and into a dilapidated courtyard with brick walls and a few trash cans.

Severus transfigured the muggle clothing they had been wearing into black wizarding robes. Severus then took out his ebony wand and tapped a special sequence of bricks and a large archway formed.

They strode into the Alley Harry unconsciously mimicking Severus. His black robes billowed behind him and his face was wearing the same expression as his 'uncle.' Harry was actually very surprised as they walked the entire place glowed brightly and the people they passed had a variety of auras. The colors he saw ranged from dark greens reds and blues to pale yellow pink and lavender. Severus just led his young charge through the Alley towards a snowy white marble building, Grinngotts Wizarding bank.

"Uncle Severus if I was sent away by my parents do I have any money?" Harry asked.

"Yes you do, when your grandparents died they willed their money to be split equally between their current grandchildren. At the time of their deaths only you and your siblings existed so you control roughly a third of the Potter fortune. Your parents live off the money that James makes as an auror and the donations people make to the children who lived." Severus explained trying to keep his voice level but even he couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice at the mention of the children who lived.

They continued walking in silence and soon found themselves in the front lobby of the bank facing a goblin who was working at the front desk on a book of numbers. "We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's vault." Severus said respectfully goblins could get quite nasty if provoked.

"Do you have his key?" the goblin asked in a gravely voice.

Severus reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a tiny gold key. "Here it is." He said as he handed it to the goblin.

"Griphook!" The goblin yelled out and yet another goblin came over to them. They followed the goblin through one of the many doors leading out of the main room, Harry expected more marble and was surprised when they walked into an earthen tunnel. Griphook ordered them into a little cart that appeared like something a muggle miner would use. They settled in and the cart sped off on a little track down to the vaults.

By the time the cart stopped in front of his vault both Harry and Severus looked a little green. Griphook unhooked a lantern from the cart and walked over to the vault door. Harry was a little shocked at the amount of gold in his vault. He wasn't the richest wizard but he was definitely wealthy. Severus helped him pile some gold into a bag that had been charmed weightless. Severus had already explained wizarding money to Harry, the gold ones were Galleons, the silver were Sickles, and the bronze were Knuts.

One wild cart ride later and Severus and Harry stood inside the Grinngotts lobby. As they were leaving Harry heard a giant of a man ask about Hogwarts business in Dumbledore's name.

Severus got Harry's attention and they headed out to do his school shopping. The first stop was Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. When they entered the shop Severus was hailed by a tall man with silver blonde hair and eyes like mercury. Harry was able to see the glow surrounding this man it was a deep midnight blue with the same patch of black that Severus bore.

"Ah, Lucius I trust you are well?" Severus asked.

"As well as I can be, how about yourself? Who is this fine young man with you?" Lucius enquired. Harry had learned his lessons well and carried himself like a wealthy pureblooded wizard, and Lucius was drawn to that baring.

"I am well Lucius and this is Harry Potter, I have mentioned him to you before." Severus explained.

A slight widening of his eyes was all the indication of surprise Lucius gave to them. Then he spoke in his cultured voice, "it is good to meet you, Severus has told much about you. You must be strong if he gives you such high praise. Getting ready for Hogwarts I trust?" Harry didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded his head and Lucius continued speaking. "I believe my son will be in your year. Come here Draco," He called over his shoulder to a small boy who was examining formal robes.

"What is it Father," He asked in a slightly frosty tone. He had the same looks as his father with silver blond hair and mercury eyes.

"I wanted you to meet someone this is the boy your godfather has been telling us about. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Lucius commanded in a kind tone.

Draco turned to Harry and held out his hand, "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry hesitated a moment then took the outstretched hand, "Harry Potter," then he turned to Severus, "Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"We were always busy training I didn't think it was that important." He explained. "We need to finish up in here time grows short."

As if he had summoned her Madame Malkin herself walked up and sent both boys to the back room to be fitted. While they were back there the boys found out that they had a lot in common. They held a love for the same subjects, Potions and Defense, and their connections with Severus were also a point in their favor. Harry hadn't felt this comfortable talking to someone since Dudley and he were children.

They were soon finished being fitted and were told to come back in an hour for there orders. The four wizards decided to stick together for the remainder of the day. Harry and Draco were able to act a little closer to their age now that they were together and the adults could see their excitement when they got to the Apothecary. A love of potions was something both boys had inherited from Severus.

Then they went to Olivanders wand shop, Draco found his wand quickly. It was birch wood with unicorn tail hair soaked in phoenix tears a powerful wand for healing. Harry's wand took longer and they got quite a shock. It was Holly wood with phoenix tail feather soaked in the blood of a unicorn that was willingly given upon the creature's natural death.

The shock came when Olivander explained that his wand was the brother to not one wand but two. The unicorn blood was from the same creature that gave Draco's wand its tail hair. The phoenix elements came form the same bird that gave the tears for Draco's wand and the entire core from Voldemort's. When the wand came up as a brother to Voldemort's Olivander looked at Harry strangely and Harry got the impression that the old wand maker knew more then the rest of them.

They walked out of the wand shop there minds heavy with thought. The two adults attempted to distract the boys from there thoughts by leading them into a magical pet shop. Draco immediately went over to the owls, and found the most impressive looking one an eagle owl. Harry however took his time and looked around the whole place.

In the back corner of the store it was dimly lit and cooler then the rest of the store. Large tanks lined the walls Harry was drawn to the cage that was farthest back. Inside was a large snake, it was beautiful with shinny black scales and silver underbelly, its eyes mirrored Harry's jewel like emerald. Harry looked around made sure no one he knew was around him and spoke to the snake in low tones. He had discovered this talent when he was six and found a snake in aunt Petunia's garden.

"**_Hello, what issss your nname?" _**he hissed.

"**_Ssarlasssa,"_** the snake replied.

"**_Interesting name, would you like to come with me?"_** Harry asked politely.

"**_I would be honored young ssspeaker."_** The snake answered.

Harry reached into the tank and let the snake encircle his arm. The snake then wriggled up around his neck and down his other arm. The snake was a good five or six feet long and curled around Harry's arms she fit just right so that his robes covered her. He was walking back to the counter to play when he heard another voice echoing in his mind.

"**Young one come closer,"** Harry looked around for the source of the voice and came face to face with a large bird. It looked a bit like a raven but had a patch of red feathers covering its breast and sapphire blue eyes. He moved closer to the bird.

"**You were speaking to me?" **He asked.

"**Yes I was you intrigue me young one I want to come with you and that snake you have draped around you. My species are prophets and I have been shown your destiny and it is a difficult one. I will help you just know you will not be alone."** The bird finished speaking.

"**I will take you with me, what is your name?"** Harry asked as she flew over and landed on his shoulder Sarlassa moving over slightly to allow the bird to perch there.

"**I am called, Zafirah."** She answered.

"**That is a beautiful name." **Harry told her.

Harry's conversation with Zafirah was cut short by Draco calling his name and telling him to hurry up. Harry went up to the counter to pay for his new pets. The shop keeper raised an eyebrow at the snake but said nothing. When Harry asked how much Zafirah was, he was told that the shop keeper couldn't accept money for that particular animal because it chose who to go with not the other way.

"These birds are extraordinary it was an honor just to have one in my shop take good care of her. The snake you purchased also has some special qualities keep them both close they are excellent protectors." The old shop keeper said.

"Thank you, I will keep them close." Harry replied.

They walked out of the store and went to pick up there robes. While they walked the two adults both Slytherins were highly curious about Sarlassa while Draco was interested in Zafirah. They got their robes without comment and went to exit the Alley when Draco decided to ask his father something.

"Father, could Harry stay with us at the Manor for awhile?" He asked sweetly trying to sweet talk Lucius into it.

"I don't mind, what do you think Severus?" Lucius asked his old friend.

"I am not sure, what about Dumbledore? The boy is being watched if word got out that he stayed at your manor it would be another strike against him." Severus replied.

"Will they never let it rest I was young and hotheaded at first and when I came to my senses I was bewitched. We have proven this many times over." Lucius said with a hint of regret.

"No I doubt they ever will, they believe once a death eater always a death eater. I am still barely tolerated and I had Dumbledore's backing." Severus said quietly. This whole conversation only took a moment and there voices were kept neutral but Harry knew different. There auras had shifted while they spoke, both showed regret at how they acted, anger at those who judged unmercifully, and irritation with the publics outlook in general.

Harry decided to speak, "I really don't care what Dumbledore says. He took me from my family tried to make the ones he gave me to treat me horribly and just plain messed with my life. I will not let him take my friends from me. If I didn't think it would make him uncomfortable I would invite Draco to my Aunt and Uncles house." He said all this in a deadly calm voice the only indication of exactly how angry he was the fact that he let his control over his power slip. He started to glow a dark forest green color with silver and gold flashes.

Severus was extremely grateful that they were in the deserted courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron pub or they would have been spotted. Lucius was just amazed at how much power Harry held. Unless you were an aura reader magical power didn't manifest visually until it was at extremely high levels. Draco was concentrating more on what Harry had said then the power he showed. Draco was an aura reader and an Empath he already knew Harry was powerful he felt the raw emotion that was driving the power surge and knew that Harry was deeply hurt by what Dumbledore had done to him.

Draco decided to try and calm Harry down by talking to him. "Harry why would I be uncomfortable?"

Draco's tactics worked and the glow started to recede from around Harry and Harry spoke. "It is a muggle household Draco, I know your family are purebloods and I don't want you to be uncomfortable or be in unfamiliar surroundings." He explained.

"It wouldn't be any different for you to go from living with muggles to a wizarding home. Father, Severus which would be safer having Harry stay with me or me going to Harry's?" Draco asked.

The two adults talked quietly between them then Severus spoke. "We think it would be safer for Draco to go with Harry. We know for a fact that Malfoy Manor is under surveillance, we are not sure about Privet Drive. So Draco you are coming with us, your father will bring your stuff back to your Manor, keep only your wand with you. You will have to borrow Harry's clothes since you don't own any muggle clothing." Severus explained.

"Thank you Father, Severus." Draco said.

"Yes thank you Mr. Malfoy, Uncle Severus." Harry said politely.

"Call me Lucius, Harry." He replied.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco said questioningly.

"Well he did practically raise me I have been calling him Uncle for years now. My real aunt and Uncle don't mind. For some bizarre reason they like Severus." Harry said a teasing tone coming into his voice.

"We have known each other for a long time and we have some young imp in common." Severus said teasing right back.

Lucius observed the banter between his old friend and the boy with a calculating expression on his face. He glanced over to see his expression mirrored on his son's face. Sarlassa and Zafirah looked on approvingly they both could recognize a good thing when they saw it.

After a few minutes and a couple good byes, Severus reached out and grabbed each boy by the shoulder careful not to hurt the snake wrapped around Harry. Zafirah made sure she was touching Harry's skin, and then they apparated away to the living room of number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry then went to find his family and introduce them to Draco. His Aunt Petunia told them that dinner would be ready in an hour. With that the boys went up to Harry's room, Dudley had not arrived home yet from a friends house so the two of them were left alone for a while.

Draco told Harry about his father. Like Severus, Lucius had joined Voldemort while they were still in Hogwarts two years before Severus. Both men had joined for similar reasons they were sick of being pushed around because of there house. They realized there mistake soon after, Severus went to Dumbledore and became a spy who was hurt horribly when Pettigrew had ratted him out the night Severus had told Dumbledore about Pettigrew being a spy for Voldemort. Lucius however was not quick enough and was to powerful for Voldemort to just kill so he was put under the mind controlling Imperius curse. Which was broken the night Voldemort was stopped.

Draco sensing that Voldemort was a sore subject tried to stay away from it. Harry wanted to tell Draco what he knew but decided to wait a bit to feel him out more. They were interrupted by Petunia coming up to tell them Severus had been contacted by Lucius and Draco had permission to stay the rest of the holidays with them. She also told them dinner was ready so they went downstairs just as Dudley walked in the front door. After some quick introductions all the boys were talking trying to find some common ground. It looked like they would become fast friends


	4. Hogwarts express and the unusual sorting

Chapter four

Hogwarts express and the unusual sorting.

Harry, Draco, and Dudley spent the rest of the summer in relative peace. Draco loved learning about the muggle world almost as much as Dudley and Harry liked teaching him. Harry knew this muggle education was something most purebloods were lacking. Severus had told him what a joke their muggle studies class was. It was taught by a 16th generation pureblood that knew less about muggles then the Muggleborn first years knew about magic. It would be a good thing for Draco to know how muggles live, if he ever got in a position in the ministry of magic which was likely considering who his father was a general understanding of muggles would give him an advantage and make him a fair legislator.

Dudley and Harry enjoyed learning about the wizarding world from a kid's perspective. Draco was able to explain things easier then Severus could. It was nice when the three boys just sat and whiled away an afternoon talking about each others worlds.

It was the day before Harry and Draco were to leave for Hogwarts and Dudley Smeltings Vernon's old private school, and Harry decided to bring up a topic they had carefully avoided the last month. "Draco what do you know about my brother and sister?"

"I only know what we have been told. They are the apple of the public's eye. Diarmid throws extremely public temper tantrums just to get something he wants. Rose however is very quiet she charms everyone into giving her what she wants. Either one of them could get away with murder but I have seen their auras they are just a little above average in power they were just trained early. In short they are sickeningly famous I personally don't think they deserve it. I think Dumbledore was wrong but I can't prove anything." He explained.

"If they didn't do it who did?" Dudley asked not quite following what Draco was saying.

Harry however did, his cheeks burned with the understanding of what Draco said. "Draco I think your mistaken it can't be me. Dumbledore could be wrong but I doubt it I mean I am no more powerful then average right."

Draco now knew Harry's modesty so he hoped he would be able to handle this right. "No Harry you are not average, every day I stay here your aura grows stronger. Your well on your way to being the strongest I have ever seen."

"But they were the ones found first. I was all the way across the room how could I have done it?" Harry asked grasping at straws.

"I can't answer that all I know is power wise you are way stronger then your siblings. I think they have the wrong potter children I just can't fit all the pieces together right." Draco answered.

Harry could tell from Draco's aura that he was telling the truth. On the outside he appeared to give in, but on the inside it was utter turmoil could Draco really be right? Was Dumbledore wrong?"

They were interrupted by Aunt Petunia coming up and telling them to go to bed they all had big days the next day.

Draco and Dudley reluctantly let the topic drop. Dudley went into his room and Draco went to the extra bed that had been set up in Harry's room. He had been offered the guest room but had politely declined wishing to stay closer to Harry.

Harry's sleep that night was interrupted by strange dreams. Hissing sounds and blinding flashes of light one green the other white. He woke sweating and shaking unable to make sense out of his mystifying dreams. He figured he had dreamed about the night Voldemort attacked he had similar nightmares before but they had always been more vague then this.

He could never go back to sleep after one of those nightmares so all he was able to do was lie awake untill the sky lightened and Draco began to stir. The two boys dressed silently, Severus had told them to wear muggle clothes until they got on the train. Harry decided not to tell Draco about his dreams but he could tell from the looks Draco gave him that he knew something was wrong with Harry.

They met Dudley in the hall heading down to breakfast so they walked together into the kitchen. Where all three boys were surprised to see Severus and Lucius Malfoy sitting at the kitchen table.

"Father what are you doing here?" Draco asked his dad.

"Severus and I decided it would be best if we escorted you to the train station. Things have come up that you two must be aware of." Lucius explained.

"What happened Uncle Severus?" Harry asked.

"It involves your family, Dumbledore is pulling something. He has your father teaching flying and your mother is teaching history. Your brother threw another one of his tantrums. You will have to deal with your entire family Dumbledore has allowed Diarmid to begin Hogwarts a year early." Severus explained gently.

Harry got himself under control quickly the only sign of his anger was his flaming emerald eyes. "They are not my family. Dumbledore thinks that me seeing them and having them apologize I will forgive them. Well he was wrong once he is going to be wrong again. I will never forgive and I definitely will not forget."

His reaction was exactly what Severus had expected having experienced Harry's anger before. Lucius however was completely caught off guard, first the boy had surprised him by the iron control he had over himself then the boy had said that in a tone of voice so cold it actually made him shiver. If he didn't know that anger was completely justified he would have pitied the poor creature that had that rage directed at them.

To break the icy silence that had descended over the kitchen Lucius asked. "Do you two have everything ready? We got permission from the minister to apparate to kings cross everything will need to be shrunk to make it easier to carry."

The two boys nodded so Lucius offered to help them get their things. "That won't be necessary Lucius." Harry told him.

The elder Malfoy watched in fascination as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon a few soft pops heralded the arrival of Harry's luggage in the kitchen it was closely followed by Zafirah who was carrying Sarlassa securely in her claws. Lucius felt that this child would give him a heart attack if he gave anymore surprises that day. He was almost calmed down when Harry waved his hand over his trunk and without uttering a word he shrunk it.

The only outward shock Lucius displayed was a slight widening of the eyes but his aura told all. Harry flashed him a sheepish grin then turned to playfully glare at Severus. "Apparently when you were telling the Malfoys about me you left a few things out."

"A few things Severus this boy can do wandless and wordless magic? You can't tell me this little fact slipped your mind." Lucius said accusingly to his old friend.

"We were trying to keep it a secret we were hoping to get Draco's help in helping Harry cover up his power. As you can see he is extremely powerful and not only can he do wandless magic he sometimes doesn't even need a spell. If Dumbledore found out about the extent of Harry's power he could be killed simply because he would pose a threat." Severus explained. "I found a magic block on Harry the day we met up with you in Diagon Alley that is slowly disintegrating. Harry's power will grow as that fails we need to keep his visible magic level steady so Dumbledore doesn't notice his barrier is failing. If it fails completely Harry is too strong mentally for Dumbledore to block his magic again. I just hope Harry doesn't get killed in the crossfire."

Lucius just looked at the delicate child. It was hard to believe the impressive display of magic had come from this tiny child. He above all people knew not to underestimate anyone, Harry might be small but he was fast agile and had a wiry strength to him. Even though he knew this about Harry it was still easy to dismiss him because lets face it the child was downright tiny. "Alright Severus we will help. What do you need us to do?" Lucius asked placing his son and himself at their mercy.

"Thank you my old friend I have a feeling we will need your help greatly. For now we just need someone to keep an eye on Harry spell casting. He has never used a wand before that could work to our advantage. I know you have been tutoring Draco as well, Harry might be higher then Draco but if both the boys display equal talent it would let Harry blend in more. I wont lie to you this could be dangerous. If Dumbledore found out that we have been planning this then both of us could find ourselves in Azkaban under Death Eater charges." Severus explained making sure he made the danger crystal clear.

"I am always in danger that is no different. I have a feeling if we lose Harry then we lose the war. I just have one question why does Dumbledore think Harry could go Dark so easily? Anyone that talks to him for more then a minute would see his innocence." Lucius asked gently.

"There are two reasons for this Lucius," Harry said deciding to step in here, "The first being a prophecy that was made before I was born. Uncle Severus and I don't know the last three lines but in them is a warning about the dark child. Which Dumbledore took to be me and as far as I know that's one thing he got right. The second reason is the night Voldemort attacked my family," He spat the word family like venom. "He cast a spell on me before the killing curse." Here he felt sight would work better then words so he pulled his shirt up exposing his thinly muscled chest and the Dark Mark that had been burned into his flesh.

Lucius didn't speak he just reached out and brushed his finger across the ugly Mark lightly. Then he roughly shoved his left sleeve up baring his marred forearm. "No child should have to go through that pain. Severus and I bare the Mark through our own choice and our own folly. You were just an innocent child if I haven't said it before I say it now. You and only you have my allegiance I don't care what side you fight for or even if you decide not to fight at all you have the Malfoy's backing." With that Lucius bowed low to the shocked child.

"Thank you Lucius but are you sure you want to pledge yourself to me. What can I do yes I am powerful but I am no match for Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"Maybe not yet but Harry never forget you are still practically a child. Yet you are stronger then many fully trained wizards. Give yourself time to grow and learn and experience life. I have a feeling you will be surprising yourself with the outcome." Lucius assured him.

"Its time for us to get going, Draco I have the things you got a t Diagon Alley your owl will be waiting for you at the school. Draco you'll be apparating with me Harry you'll be going with Severus." The boys nodded and went to the respective adults. Harry made sure Zafirah and Sarlassa were content and touching his skin.

When Harry gave him the all clear Severus apparated them away. They reappeared in a darkened corner of the bustling platform 9 ¾. Harry let none of his awe show on his features. He took in the gleaming scarlet train and the multitude of people with an expression of mild interest. In reality his eyes couldn't take everything in fast enough. The press of sounds and colors was beginning to give him a headache by the time Severus and he had located Draco and Lucius. The two older wizards made sure Harry and Draco got onboard the train safely then left them to their own devices with a warning to be careful.

Harry and Draco said goodbye to the adults then moved down the train to find a compartment. Harry let Draco lead him into a compartment that already held a few people.

"Draco who is this, and where were you this summer?" a small girl with dark brown hair asked.

"This is Harry Potter, Pansy, and I was staying with him at his aunt and uncles house." Draco explained.

"Harry Potter? Related to Diarmid and Rose Potter I didn't know they had a brother?" A tall boy with black hair and bright blue eyes asked.

"Unfortunately yes I am their brother. I take it you've met them before." Again the word brother was spat out like something disgusting.

"What did they do to you to cause this?" the same boy asked.

"They abandoned me I haven't seen my so called family since I was two years old." Harry answered coldly.

"I didn't mean to open old wounds for you. I won't bring them up again, my name is Blaise Zabini." Blaise then held out his hand to Harry. Who hesitated and with a nod of assent from Draco he took the waiting hand.

"You didn't know, plus I imagine the Potters have been gilded with gold. I didn't think anyone would actually believe they were capable of abandoning one of their own." Harry forgave gracefully as he had been taught.

The rest of the ride passed in relative peace except for one incident. The door to their compartment swung open and two children entered. One was a chubby boy with brown hair and hazel eyes the other was a wiry girl with curling red hair. Harry knew as soon as he saw them that these were his siblings.

His siblings also recognized him, "Father was right consorting with Dark wizards I bet you're one of them. You filthy death eater, you will stay out of our way this year dear brother and you might do alright." Rose said scathingly.

Draco could sense that Harry was now dangerously close to losing his battle over his power. He decided to speak before Harry's temper got the better of him. "You two better leave now to the world you might be cherubs but we know better. Deep down you are both spoiled selfish animals. In good conscience I warn you stay clear of your brother and you might live to see the end of this war."

"Do you know who you're threatening, we are the Children Who Lived we beat Voldemort and you expect our pathetic brother to best us?" Diarmid said in a whiny voice.

"That was not a threat that was a friendly warning. For the record yes I believe Harry could best you but this is not a competition. You two should be concentrating on taking Voldemort out not on acquiring more fame. Listen well to what we say and you might have a chance." Draco snapped back.

"Tell my parents that they can beg, plead, and apologize all they want I will not forgive and I definitely will not forget. I am not on the Dark side but that doesn't mean I am happy with the Light side either." Harry said in his deadly cold voice.

Rose deciding it would be better to retreat there then fight further and cause more damage. She practically dragged Diarmid from the compartment after her. Harry couldn't have been happier to see them go.

It was about another hour before Harry was fully under control again and they could feel the train slowing to a stop. The four wizards in the compartment silently donned their plain black robes. They had been charmed to change to their house colors as soon as they were sorted.

When the train pulled into the station the four first years were pushed along the tide of people heading off the train. Harry had left Zafirah on the train but carried Sarlassa wrapped around him. They finally pushed their way onto the platform of Hogsmeade station. Harry's sensitive ears were assaulted by a booming voice calling over the crowd, "First years! And first years please follow me!"

Harry followed the voice until he stood in the shadow of a gigantic man. He had met Hagrid once or twice before but it was still awe inspiring to see the extremely large man.

The rest of the first years and Harry followed the Hogwarts gamekeeper down a gravely path and into a subterranean tunnel. Hagrid called back to them to say that they would catch their first sight of Hogwarts soon. The First years were not disappointed even Harry and Draco couldn't keep up their masks and a look of awe crossed their faces.

Hogwarts castle was huge with many towers and turrets, lights shinned out from thousands of windows. The entire castle was glowing so brightly it was nearly blinding and was giving Harry a severe headache.

Hagrid had then led the awed first years to a group of little boats and told them to get in no more then four to a boat. Harry climbed into one with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Hagrid got a boat to himself and with a low mutter the boats were sent gliding serenely across the lake.

The boat trip only took a few minutes and soon they were at the large front doors. From there a stern looking Professor took them to a small chamber. She gave a small speech explaining the different houses and their many virtues. Then she left them to get the hall ready for them.

The wait for the professor was uneventful as long as you didn't count the number of ghost that floated in through a back wall scaring some of the more skittish students. They just ignited strong curiosity from Harry.

Soon though Professor McGonagall came back and led them out a small door and into the great hall. When there she told them to gather around an old hat on a three legged stool. Harry let his mind wander as the hat sang its song. He had been told what to expect by Severus.

After the hat finished its song the sorting began. He watched as Draco was sorted immediately into Slytherin, a bushy haired girl called granger was sorted into Gryffindor, Pansy a Slytherin, and then Diarmid was called. He sauntered up to the hat and put it on already facing the Gryffindor table. It wasn't long before a small frown appeared on his face he opened his mouth like he was about to throw a tantrum but before he could the hat called out, **Hufflepuff**.

There were several minutes of shocked silence as the Boy Who Lived walked slowly towards the Hufflepuff table.

The hall calmed down only to be shocked again by the next name. No one had heard about the third Potter sibling. Harry held his head high and gracefully went to the stool and let the hat fall over his eyes.

"_Ah Harry Potter my, your mind is a strong one. You my dear boy have the courage of a lion the heart of the badgers the cunning of a snake and the mind of a raven. Yet I see power in you much power, if used wrongly you could be a grate danger if used right a grate asset. Yes seems there is only one place for you they shall care for you. Your bonded awaits you in the house of the snake. **Slytherin!**"_ Harry knew the hat had called the last word out loud.

He rose from the stool equally as gracefully as he had sat. He moved towards the Slytherin table his robes changing to Slytherin green and silver. He totally ignored the flabbergasted looks he received as the first Potter in history to be sorted into the house of snakes.

He sank down gratefully next to Draco and watched his sister be sorted. She had a look of argument on her face before the hat was even placed on her head. So it was unsurprising to Harry when in the next moment the hat called out Gryffindor.

He lost interest in the sorting after that although he did notice when Blaise joined them sitting next to Pansy across from Harry. The feast past quickly with Dumbledore giving out start of term notices such as the forbidden forest was exactly what it sounded like forbidden he also mentioned something about a corridor.

By the time he had followed the Slytherin prefect down to the common rooms he was so exhausted he fell bonelessly onto his bed. He didn't even bother to change his clothes normally he just used magic. Harry was lucky the other boys that shared the room were in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

He went to bed thinking that this school year might not be too bad. He hoped he could control himself in his classes the next day. He was happy he got sorted with Draco that means they would have more classes together and more opportunities for Draco to help him. He fell asleep warm and contented that night with Sarlassa hissing softly in his ear and Zafirah watching over him carefully.

A/N sorry this took so long hope it was worth the wait and next chapter we learn who Harry's dorm mates are snape has a talk with his students and first day of classes.

Please tell me what you think of it every comment is appreciated except for flames.


	5. let the torture ah i mean classes begin

Chapter Five

Let the torture begin I mean classes begin

Harry woke slowly the next morning letting himself take in his surroundings. He shared a room with Draco Blaise and three other boys. He slowly got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. He quickly got a shower brushed his teeth then got dressed. By the time he was done the other five boys were only just stirring.

As they woke up they introduced themselves. They were Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Harry shook each of their hands warily he was naturally paranoid and his new powers weren't making things easier. Draco had been helping him learn to control the aura reading but he wasn't adapt yet. So instead of a steady glow the auras around things pulsed and in Hogwarts everything glowed.

Harry concentrated hard the way Draco had shown him and the auras actually retreated enough that it wasn't too distracting. He waited for Draco to get ready then the two boys went up to breakfast together. Harry watched as the Gryffindors stuffed themselves with the heavy high calorie foods, he contained his laughter barely and just pulled some fruit and a little porridge in front of him. One thing Severus had taught him was it was easier to concentrate on spell work if you ate lightly during breakfast and lunch dinner was where you got your protein and calories for the day.

Harry was happy to see most of the Slytherins eating like him in fact some foods didn't even show up at the Slytherin table the elves having long since stopped when the platters came back full. Harry and Draco and Blaise when he finally got up to the great hall talked quietly about up coming classes while a prefect went down the table handing out timetables.

Harry groaned when he saw it the classes them selves where easy but the houses were doubled up in double period. Who ever decided to put Gryffindor and Slytherin together was asking for trouble. Harry glared over at the table and noticed something Diarmid was sitting with the Gryffindors and he wasn't with Rose Harry just assumed James and Lily had protested and got their precious little boy transferred.

He glanced up at the head table, he gave a nod of acknowledgement to Severus then continued his scan of the table he first saw Lily Potter her large shock of bright red hair made her very hard to miss. Harry saw through the smiling façade and instead took note of the cold calculating eyes and stiff mouth. Next to her was James Potter he looked just like Diarmid except thinner. He had the same facial expressions as his wife. Harry wondered if they really were his parents after all he looked nothing like them. He was built small but had wiry strength he had jet black hair marble skin and brilliant emerald eyes. His face was angular with a Faerie cast to it.

He wasn't the only one to catch the non resemblance most heads in the hall tried to be discrete about it and failed miserable were flashing between himself and his family. Looks of disbelief and anger were prevalent.

"Come on Draco lets get to our first class it could take us awhile." Harry said and the other boy followed him out of the hall.

Harry had already memorized his schedule they had transfiguration first. He let the magic of the castle lead him. He figured out different glows implied slightly different magic was used more often he followed the green trail of magic knowing it would take him to the Transfiguration room.

He was right and they were the first ones into the room. Aside from a large tabby cat that Harry knew was no cat. It was glowing far too brightly and a deep forest green color. He quickly whispered to Draco that the professor was in the room then calmly got into a seat at the front of the room. Draco followed him and sat down they waited as the rest of the first years straggled in, Harry was happy to note all the Slytherins made it on time. He was also happy when he noticed his siblings weren't there yet.

They still weren't there ten minutes later and Draco could feel the impatient leaking from the tabby cat in the room. Apparently one of her favorite entrances was to change form in front of a new class. It was a really intimidating thing to do to a student who was late.

Finally the door to the class room opened and Rose and Diarmid crept in. "Made it." Rose said when they got in the room and didn't see a teacher.

Their glee lasted all of two seconds before McGonagall leaped off the table and changed mid jump. "Why were you two late? Everyone else clearly made it." McGonagall asked.

"We got lost the stupid stair case moved." Diarmid explained and that would have been an ok answer if there had been a moving staircase between the great hall and transfiguration. In order for that excuse to be right they would have had to go up another level then back track.

"2 points each for tardiness now go take a seat." McGonagall said. Diarmid looked like he was about to through a tantrum then and there how dare that mean old lady take points off the boy who lived. Rose seeing the danger stopped her brother and led him to the Gryffindor side of the room.

McGonagall started class by taking role then giving them a stern lecture. She basically said any one caught goofing off in her class will be kicked out and unable to return and this was a required course up through OWLs.

They finished up by taking some complicated notes and then given a match by McGonagall and were asked to change it into a needle. Harry waited untill five minutes before the bell rang and said the incantation. He smiled slightly when it completely changed into a needle.

McGonagall came around at the same time. "Excellent work Mr. Potter 5 points to Slytherin." He even got treated to a rare smile.

Harry didn't miss the rage filled gaze of his siblings but he didn't react either. He wasn't going to pretend to be a dunce just to make them happy. He would hold back just enough to look like an advanced first year no more.

With the bell Harry led the other Slytherins in his dorm down the yellow stripe of magic to the Charms class room. He immediately liked the tiny wizard. Professor Flitwick was a kind and very fair teacher he was also glowing a bright cheery yellow. He might have been head of Ravenclaw but he treated everyone the same. The only thing that irritated Harry about him was when he got to the three Potter names he squeaked and fell off his stack of books.

He also gave them a lecture but it wasn't as stern as McGonagall's. He then got them started practicing wrist movements. Harry could barely contain his laughter when Flitwick had to repeatedly correct his siblings they just refused to think they could do something wrong. Harry almost felt sorry for them that wrist movement coupled with certain charms resulted in explosions. He was catching on fast he might have been using magic for a long time but he hadn't used a wand before so the movements were new to him.

He was feeling surprisingly good as he headed to lunch. He had earned a few points for his house he was learning to use his wand quickly and he hadn't revealed his power yet. He avidly joined into the conversation at the Slytherin table.

Draco was really surprised at the change in his friend the normally cautious and reserved young man was happy and smiling. He was a Slytherin so it didn't show much but if you knew him you could see the happiness and mirth shinning in his eyes. The tiny flame in his emerald eyes grew untill they were blazing. Unfortunately both Draco and Harry knew happiness didn't last long when it came to Harry. Harry was just enjoying the feeling while it lasted.

Lunch was over quickly and the first year Slytherins all left a little early to get to the dungeons on time. This time the glow they followed was red. Harry took a little time to wonder why the glowing color matched the teachers aura he wasn't sure if it was the teachers aura affecting the magic or the magic affecting the teacher. He was wondering this because he knew from Draco that his own aura was green with silver and gold flashes, but his beat subjects were potions and defense not transfiguration. That led him to believe it was the teachers aura affecting the magic.

By then the six boys had made it to the dungeons. Again they were the first to make it into the class. Severus melted out of the shadows towards them. He then addresses both Harry and Draco, "I hope you two managed to stay out of trouble today. So how was your first day here?" Severus asked.

"We were good Uncle Severus I even got us 5 points from McGonagall. I didn't reveal too much and my wand and I are getting along well." Harry answered first.

"It was a little boring but good all the same." Draco replied.

"Good and I am going to have to ask you two to call me professor during class. You may continue current address when were out of class." Severus asked.

"Alright," both boys chimed in unison.

Five minutes later the Gryffindors showed up just as the bell rang. Severus swooped down on everyone. He had warned the boys before hand that he had to act a certain way in class, so the two boys had to work to keep the smiles off their faces.

Severus started the class by giving a speech then taking role. He stopped to sneer at Harry's siblings then continued on the list. Harry got to watch very amused as Severus grilled his siblings with questions. He was happy to note not a single question was answered correctly and again Diarmid looked like he would throw a fit.

Severus then turned to Harry. "Maybe you can tell us the answers as your siblings seem to not be able. Where would you look to find a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat sir it will save you from most poisons." Harry answered quickly.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked again.

"Their isn't one it's the same plant that also goes by Aconite." Harry answered.

"Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points to Slytherin for each correct answer.

They spent the rest of the class taking notes then mixing up a simple solution to cure boils. It was amusing when his siblings managed to blow up a cauldron. Severus after cleaning the mess up with his wand asked them what they did wrong.

Diarmid answered before Rose could stop him, "Who cares I don't need potions im the boy who lives."

That earned them a long lecture and twenty points from Gryffindor and detention. Harry couldn't stop his smile at that. He looked over at his siblings and saw their murderous gaze. Harry knew they couldn't do much but they had the backing of the wizarding world.

Harry and Draco went back to the common room their minds heavy. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Severus coming into the common room and calling all the first years to him.

"Alright I just want to welcome you to Slytherin. There are a few rules no fighting amongst yourselves we have enough problems with the rest of the school we don't need it from our own. Also to that end take care of each other if you see a fellow Slytherin in trouble help them and if you cant yourself find an older student or myself to help. Work hard and keep your grades up never show weakness to the other houses. I am sorry to say that your house will be a large strike against you most of the other children will not accept you thanks to the badge on your uniform. Stick together and stay strong we will help each and every one of you reach your goals. Now good night for now if you run into problems my office is right down the hall." With that Severus left with a nod to Draco and Harry.

Harry went to bed that night worried about what his siblings were up too. His worry was doubled when he realized he had his mother for class tomorrow he knew she would not be fair. His dreams that night were terrible and he woke up with his mind stuffed with straw a quick shower took care of that and he was ready to greet the day.

A/N hope you like it please tell me what you think.


	6. Potter's revenge

Chapter six

Potter's revenge

Harry and Draco went up to breakfast together this time flanked by the much bigger boys Crabbe and Goyle. The two boys made Harry feel a little more comfortable he knew he could handle any problem with magic but didn't want to reveal himself the mountains of muscle would help deter most problems before they started.

Once they entered the hall he was immediately put on guard. All of his family was there and they all had smirks on their faces something was up and whatever it was it couldn't be good. He warned Draco about the impending problem he ate even less then he normally did too nervous to eat. He knew his siblings were not particularly powerful they had the wizarding world behind them.

His brooding thoughts were interrupted by the swooping sound of hundreds of owls carrying the students post. Most of the student's attention was focused on a single owl that carried a blood red envelope that was smoking at the edges. Harry's heart sunk further he knew what that envelope was and he had a pretty good idea of who it was meant for.

His fears were founded when the owl landed in front of him and deposited the Howler. He knew he didn't have a choice putting up a silencing charm would give him away. So he gritted his teeth and opened the letter.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME. YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED FROM THE POTTER LINE. ALL MONETARY POSESIONS AND TITLES REVERT BACK TO THE SECOND IN LINE. WE ARE ASHAMED THROUGHLY ASHAMED. NO CHILD OF OURS WILL BE A SLYTHERIN I AM GLAD WE GAVE YOU UP WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!"**

The Howler finished screaming and tore itself up and incinerated on the spot. The echoes of James Potter's voice rebounding off the walls and ceiling of the Great Hall. Harry watched the expressions of glee on his families face. He didn't show a single emotion he just rose from his seat at the Slytherin table and stalked from the hall.

He followed the blue stream of magic to the defense classroom. At the last minute he decided to avoid the class for awhile. He found an empty class room he proceeded to conjure up numerous breakable things then smash them, some of the time he didn't even use his magic to smash it.

He just kept blowing stuff up until five minutes before class started. He left the empty classroom banishing the mess with a sweep of his hand. He stalked into the defense classroom and just sat there staring at the crimson blood flowing from his knuckles. He had punched several mirrors and destroyed a few china tea sets no wonder his hands bled.

Draco looked over to his small friend and saw the wounds on his hands. He made a note to himself to talk to the boy later. He knew from experience that when Harry was like this he needed time to cool off before anyone approached him. Frankly Draco was surprised Harry had even shown up for class.

Harry himself was soon regretting the decision. His hands stung and his head was pounding, the class itself was a joke. Quirrel stuttered and flinched fooling most people but Harry and Draco. They could both tell by the way his aura was pulsing that Quirrel was faking.

They could have dealt with that if Quirrel made up for it by being a good teacher. Unfortunately he was awful not telling them anything important. He also was opening fresh wounds by continuing to use Harry's surname even with the display at breakfast.

He left Defense angrier then when he entered. He felt the need to smash a few more tea sets but he didn't have time. He now had to endure his ex-mother's class.

It was just as bad as he thought. She spent the entire class singing the praises of her two children and taking as many points as possible from Slytherin.

She took points for breathing too loudly, untidy notes, and glaring. By the end of the class all of the Slytherins were glaring at the Professor. She also absolutely loved rubbing Harry's disowning in his face. She would call out to him beginning to say potter and end with sorry Mr. No-Last-name.

Rose and Diarmid were also beyond gleeful. They would deliberately get Harry in trouble. Everything those two did got blamed on Harry losing more points.

By the time the class was over Slytherin had 100 house points left and Harry had two months detention. Harry was so mad he was having trouble controlling himself, every once in a while his aura would flare. It made Draco wince and some of the other Slytherins raised their eyebrows.

They managed to make it back to their dorm before Harry completely lost it. His forest green aura with silver and gold flashes came into full view. He started yelling and the words he was yelling were not English. He started conjuring mirrors and tea sets again.

Draco watched a trifle scared as Harry lost control. He had never seen him like this. Not only was the small boy powerful he was yelling in strange hissing silibant words, if he wasn't mistaken Harry was a parselmouth. He only moved out of his trance when Harry started to punch things.

He pulled the smaller boy into a fierce hug next to him. Draco knew his Empathic capabilities worked better if he was touching the other person. He slowly fed the boy much needed comfort and calm while bleeding away the anger.

Harry slowly came out of his rage. All the energy he had expended left him weak and sleepy. He collapsed onto his bed fully clothed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Not ten minutes after that Severus came into their room. The monitoring charms he had on the dungeons had warned him of a massive magic explosion. He hadn't been able to get away from the staff meeting before then.

He saw that Harry was asleep and Draco was fading fast. "Are you and Harry alright?" Severus asked.

"Harry was extremely mad after his class with his ex mother. He needed to blow off some steam. When he started breaking things with his bare hands again I helped to calm him. I have never felt that much rage and hurt in a person it took a lot of my strength to bleed it out of him." Draco explained.

"Alright get some sleep I will talk to Harry about his situation tomorrow." With that Severus left the two boys alone.

Draco went over to his raven haired friend and took of his glasses and shoes. When that was done he used a charm to get the blankets to cover Harry without waking him.

When he had made sure his friend was ok he slipped into his own bed. A few minutes later both boys were dead to the mortal ream and were off into the world of dreams.

A/N sorry this chapter is so short it is mainly a transition one to get to the next bit of action.


	7. First Blood

Chapter seven

First blood

Harry woke early the next morning his head aching. It took a few minutes before the events from the day before came to him. He had been disowned he was no longer a Potter. The strange thing was he wasn't as upset about it now that he actually thought about it.

What love had the Potters shown him? None they had given him up abandoned him the night his siblings stopped that madman. The only thing bad was he now had nothing to support himself on. He would be fine this year but next year he would run into trouble.

He wouldn't get his hopes up about adoption if his real family didn't want him then who would. He had even less of a chance because his family housed the Children who lived if they thought something was wrong with him then there had to be a problem right?

So that left him with learning to live on his own. He might be able to find a job in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. He didn't think any of the shops would hire a disowned underage wizard but there was always hope.

With these thoughts running through his mind he got out of bed and went to take a shower. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and just stood there letting the scalding water pound onto the sore muscles of his back. He didn't even care that the water was so hot it was turning the sensitive skin red.

He didn't know how long he stayed in the shower but when he got out he felt better. It was like his worries and troubles were swept away by the water and went down the drain with the dirt.

When he got back into the dorm to change his dorm mates didn't know what to say. Instead of doing or saying anything rash they just projected a sense of safety and protection around him.

They didn't have to ask the obvious either not a single person asked him if he was alright. Anyone with a single brain cell would realize he was not alright, what they did ask was how they could help.

Harry's answer was simple yet a little unexpected. "I don't need much but if my ex-family tries another stunt like that again keep me away from them or you just might be in the market for new saviors." He said simply. To anyone listening they didn't know what was more chilling the death threat or the calm and collected way it was delivered.

Harry was pleasantly surprised by the show of support when all the boys in his dorm traveled with him to the great hall. It was a very good thing they had because as soon as they entered the hall the smirks plastered on the Gryffindors face set his teeth on edge.

Under that intense scrutiny Harry didn't eat mainly shoved the small bit of food on his plate around. Draco saw this and became worried with the events of the previous day Harry hadn't eaten and here he was going on a second day without food.

"Calm down and eat Harry." Draco said in a low tone.

"I cant during my sessions with Severus I learned to avoid suspicion and to distrust stares. With everyone watching me I feel like one of my muggle biology projects." Harry answered the concerned blonde.

Harry's answer didn't help Draco any. He had to sit there and watch helplessly and Harry unintentionally starved himself. If he was a Gryffindor he would have done something rash and obvious, but he was a Slytherin and knew better. Any show of anger and the students would stare worse.

Not knowing what to do Draco unobtrusively scanned the staff table, only to find a pair of concerned obsidian eyes watching Harry as well. Mercury met ebony and with a barely noticeable nod Severus acknowledged the problem to Draco. His eyes sent silent reassurance to his concerned godson telling him he will take care of it later.

So breakfast past slowly Harry not eating anything because of the people watching him and Draco eating little because he was worried about Harry. Five minutes before class was to start they rose from the table and left the hall for the short walk to the transfiguration room.

Harry went through his classes woodenly he wasn't upset about the disowning like most thought. Only Draco and Severus knew the truth. The stares from the students made Harry want to run or fight and now he could do neither.

He was so distracted he forgot to be careful and preformed the spell five minutes after McGonagall explained it. It earned him an appraising glance and 10 points to Slytherin.

Harry knew he would have to be especially careful around McGonagall now. He had to make it look like that was just a very lucky occurrence.

In Flitwick's class Draco was able to stop Harry before he did too much. Flitwick praised the work he did do and earned another 5 points for Slytherin.

Lunch was spent in the same nervous apprehension that breakfast was. Harry didn't eat at all again causing a few other Slytherins to notice his eating habits.

Harry was very pleased to reach the dungeons. He liked the quiet and the dimness better then the loud and cheerful halls. He sat waiting for his mentor to appear.

When Severus did come in he immediately searched out Harry. "Harry please met me in my office after class I would like to talk to you." He told the dark haired youth gently.

"Yes professor," Harry answered his voice missing its usual fiery flare.

"Thank you." Severus answered back then moved away from them and started the lesson.

Harry was able to relax into a routine then. Potions was the one class he didn't have to hold back in. Brewing was an art a lot like drawing some people were just naturally gifted. Severus and he were two of those people. Draco truly loved potions but had to work much harder to get the same results.

He was taking his potion up to Severus to grade with the rest of the class when it happened. His ex-sister Rose tripped him he fell hard to the ground not expecting it. The glass vial his potion was in shattered and he fell into the shards.

His face now had several angry red gashes dug into it. The wounds were pouring blood and the potion in it had stung. It was a simple potion that was used to treat baldness and his was made correctly, it would not poison him.

It just hurt like someone had poured acid onto the wounds. Everyone in the class knew Harry had to be in monstrous pain but he was not making a sound. He was just trying to get the wounds to stop pouring blood.

Severus worked to get the students cleaned up and out of the room before he picked Harry up bodily and carried the small child through a door in the classroom that led to Severus's private quarters.

When there Severus went around collecting various potions, he had Harry drink two a pain potion and a calming potion the rest he spread liberally on the wounds. The first would draw out any dirt or bits of glass imbedded in the wounds. The second was a disinfectant, and the last would help with blood loss and would help the wound seal.

After the potion had sealed the wounds Severus gently washed off the drying blood and saw the extent of the damage. One cut went from his hairline and crossed diagonally down the left side of his face to his chin. Another went strait across his right cheek to end connecting to the one on his left. His chin itself was a patchwork of angry red marks.

The potion had done more then burn it had made it so the wounds scarred and would remain that angry red color. Severus looked over the damage rage building in him. One of the wizarding world's saviors was the cause of this pain.

"Harry I wanted to talk to you for a reason and now is as good as any. I have been working on a solution to your plight. I wasn't exaggerating when I said Slytherins take care of their own. You can't go back to your aunts, now that you are a part of the wizarding world I think it would be a good idea to stay in it. I have been making a few inquires to the families of known light sided Slytherins or at least neutral. I have narrowed it down some, to the Malfoy's, the Zabini's and the Parkinson's, I would take you myself but my life is far too dangerous for me to keep you. I don't want you killed for one of my past mistakes." Severus explained to the apprehensive teen.

"All those families would take me in? Not even seeing me? I will tell you right now I would prefer to stay with you but if that doesn't work I think I wouldn't mind staying with Draco as long as he agrees." Harry told him.

"I was hoping you would say that as Lucius actually asked me if he could adopt you. Draco should be receiving a letter from his father with the preposition sometime today if he hasn't already gotten it while I was cleaning up.

Now we need to decide what we are going to do about Rose. I saw the whole thing I know it was her that tripped you." Severus explained.

"I don't think we can do anything. If we even try everyone will just say I am bitter about the disowning and trying to get my very famous family in trouble. A public display is out I think we need to do something a little less out in the open. I won't wear a concealment charm on the marks and we tell the truth to any who asks it. I think it will be more believable if they hear the story directly from me then reading about it in biased newspapers." Harry said after some thought.

"That could work but people will be starring more. You have to promise me if you go through with this you have to eat at least one good meal a day I don't care if you have it in the common room you can't keep going without food.

For tonight I was thinking about summoning Draco and having dinner down here in my quarters would you like that?" Severus asked.

"Yes that would be good. I don't think I could handle the great hall just yet but don't worry I'll be fine tomorrow." Harry answered.

With that Severus wrote a quick note then charmed the paper to appear in front of Draco.

Ten minutes later an extremely worried Draco came careening into the room to pull his small friend into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. There was so much blood and you were just sitting there calm as ever." Draco said so fast it took Harry a minute to process it.

"Draco I'm alright in fact this could work in our favor. As you can see the wounds scarred I am not going to conceal them and I will tell the truth to any who ask. Maybe then they will figure out their golden girl isn't so golden." Harry explained to his worked up friend. "Now come eat we have a lot to talk about."

With that they sat down to an excellent meal where all three of them could relax. Harry was smiling at Draco when the other boy nearly fell off his chair when Harry told them Lucius wanted to adopt him.

It was altogether a fun relaxing evening and it was just what they all needed Harry knew the next few days would be hard, but this night gave him hope it would get better.

A/N please review and tell me how I am doing. I decided to do something a little different then what I had planned on but it should work out.


	8. Revelations

Chapter eight

Revelations

Harry's and Draco's happy mood lasted untill they got to the common room. Draco didn't like Harry's plan of going unconcealed they all knew Harry did not like to be stared at and this would definitely make them stare. Harry was prepared however, he knew the next few days would be hell but it would get better with time.

They calmly walked into the common room and walked over to Pansy, ignoring the utter silence that had descended on the room. She finally broke it, "Harry I know it would be stupid to ask if you're ok I want to know if you need help?" she asked gently.

He answered her in a low voice. "Yes, stay close to me. I will deal better with the staring if I have people I trust near me."

Blaise and Theodore came to sit next to the trio and Theodore asked. "What are you going to do now? Are you just going to let them get away with it? Is there a way to reduce the scarring?" you could tell he was nervous because his voice was higher and faster then normal.

Harry smiled wanly at him, "There is not much I can do about it. Oh don't worry they will pay it will just be slow in coming, I am not aiming to destroy them physically I aiming at something they cherish even more, their reputation. I am not going to conceal the scars and so far we haven't found anything to reduce them. I have an idea for something that could take the redness out but the marks will always be there."

"How are you going to wreck their name?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Easy with the truth." Harry replied with a smirk, a smirk that was enhanced by the patchwork of scars on his face. "I won't lie and I won't conceal, they will in the end be condemning themselves."

"Perfect," Blaise replied miring Harry's smirk.

"I though so," Harry told him.

"Um Harry can I ask a question?" Theodore asked he had a slight blush on his cheeks indicating unease.

"You already did but one more couldn't hurt." Harry pointed out.

"What happened that night? The night the Dark Lord vanished?" He asked hesitantly.

Harry took a deep breath then let it outing a small sigh, "I wondered when somebody was going to ask that. I honestly don't remember much, I remember my fear and a burning pain on my chest. Then this pure white light and a high pitched scream. When Professor Snape told me about the night I figured I was seeing the light from when my siblings reflected the curse back." Harry explained.

It was Draco who saw a slight flaw in the story, "Harry what direction was the light coming from?" he asked trying to be delicate.

"Everywhere it was all around me there wasn't a specific direction why?" Harry asked in defense.

"Because you would think if you had just witnessed the event the light would have been coming from a specific direction. The way you described it sounds like you were part of it." Draco said touching onto his theory.

"I wasn't though I mean they are the children who lived." Everyone could hear the distaste in his voice.

"Harry what did the original prophecy say exactly?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell you here to many ears. The four of you follow me." And with that Harry led them into his dorm. When in the dorm room he put up every silencing and secrecy charm he knew.

"Alright since you want to know and it looks like you will be involved I will tell you. I am however warning you now only two others beside myself know the last three lines of the prophecy. A few other know the gist but not the actual wording. I found out by accident when I scanned Dumbledore today at lunch. His mind is weaker then I thought it would be so I browsed around and found the last lines. Well you'll know it when you see it they are the reason Dumbledore would not think twice about killing me. Before I tell you however I need to perform a charm on you." Harry explained to them.

"What does the charm do?" Draco asked ever the paranoid one.

"It will protect your mind from anyone trying to get to information you hold." Harry explained. He then went around to each of his friends tapping their forehead lightly. He didn't make a sound the only indication there was a spell at work was the fact that Harry's aura flashed visibly each time he did it.

"Now that is done you are ready to hear the prophecy.

The time for the reign of evil to end draws near

The downfall of the lord will be caused

By the two with minds bound

One marked by darkness

The other marked with love

When trust appears

Powers will awaken

Wary now the dark one holds power

Should he stray from then path of light

All shall be lost

Dumbledore thinks the first part is about Rose and Diarmid and the last part is about me." Harry explained.

Draco was thinking hard on what it says until he found something. "Harry I don't think this is talking about three people it is only talking about two. The warning is about the one marked by Darkness." Then Draco stopped as if what he had said made him notice something, "Ah Harry I know you're a little sensitive about it but I noticed something. The line Marked by Darkness, what if it is talking about you?"

"Why would being marked by darkness apply to Harry?" Pansy asked looking a bit puzzled.

Harry sighed again and said, "because of this." With that he took of his outer robes and pulled his shirt up exposing the hideous Mark on his chest. "The night he was defeated he felt like making Dumbledore squirm. He Marked me fully intending to kill me afterwards."

Pansy inspected the Mark curiously then went back to puzzling over the prophecy. Finally she said, "I think I side with Draco on this one. I think Dumbledore got it wrong."

"You have got to be kidding. I can't be the one plus it mentions two and trust. There is no way in Hades I am going to trust one of my siblings." Harry said voice full of venom.

Blaise by far the calmest of them talked to Harry in a hopefully soothing voice. "Harry it never mentions blood I don't think your siblings play into this at all. I agree there is a second person but they have yet to be revealed."

"I still don't believe you." Harry said stubbornly, "I am just a normal wizard."

Draco getting slightly sick of this decided if Harry wouldn't admit it then he would just have to be shown. As quick as he could he through a stunner at Harry. Who barely looked up all he did was flicked his wrist up. The red colored spell stopped in mid air then rebounded onto Draco who just barely dodged it.

Draco just smiled knowingly. "Tell me what first year could do that?" he asked smugly.

"That was no big deal I was just trained early." Harry said shrugging it off.

Pansy noticing Harry's overly modest act spoke up. "Harry most Pureblood students at Hogwarts get some head start training. I don't know of a single wizard who could do Wandless magic before his magical maturity and that doesn't happen until you're sixteen."

"Harry why is this bothering you so much?" Theodore asked noticing they weren't tackling the problem.

"Think about it I was abandoned and they basicaly told my aunt to neglect me just because I wasn't the boy who lived. Then I come back years later to find the ones who were thought to be the children who lived ruined totally and utterly ruined. Diarmid is such a spoiled brat and a cry baby he will never be able to defend himself in the real world. Rose now she would have a chance she has a mind but it is wasted she only thinks on how to get more fame. I knew as soon as I heard the last three lines what it meant, I just didn't feel like facing in. I was forced through so much pain for something I was completely innocent of. I am the boy who lived and no one will care and no one will listen. The wizarding world will follow false icons until they are dead." Harry answered in a dead sounding monotone.

The only true emotion that came through was pain. The pain this boy had endured was excruciating and it was completely unnecessary.

"You are not alone." Draco said placing a pale hand onto Harry's shoulder. "I will stand with you."

"And me," Pansy added her hand on top of Draco's.

"Me too," Theodore said with a smile placing his hand on the other shoulder.

"I wouldn't leave your side for the world," Blaise added as he added his hand on top of Theodore's.

"Thank you," Harry said simply.

A/N I am going to leave it there for now. Alright that answers the question of when Harry will find out now I have a question for you.

This will not be a normal poll I am asking about pairings and its not the most asked for that will win it will be the best defended ones. You have to tell me who you want to see together and why. The person who defends there pairing best will win and I will write it I am willing to write either slash or hetero or both kinds in one story up to you now get defending

Note pairings won't become immediately apparent but I need to know so I can lay the ground work for them. No one is off limits yet either but if it is an older pairing you will have to wait longer for the relationship to develop I wont have a teacher student relationship until 6th year or above but like I said I want to lay the ground work for the pairing in the first few books.

Multiple pairings may win but my favorite will be the final pairing.

Final note to all readers who read my Harry Potter and the Power of Destiny story there is now a sequel up called Harry Potter and the Dawning of a New Day.


	9. Reactions

Ok I am going to clarify something. As the story goes on trying to explain the classes will get more complicated so I decided to write out his schedule so you have a basic understanding of what happens to him.

Harry's schedule.

A week

Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday:

Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

S Trans S Defense S Trans S Defense S Trans

S Charms S Ho M S Charms S Herb S Charms

Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

D Potions D Herbology D Potions D H o M D Potions

B week

Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday:

S H o M S Trans S Herb S Charms S H o M

S Herb S Potions S H o M S Potions S Herb

D Defense D Charms D Defense D Trans D Defense

Chapter nine

Reactions

The next day Harry awoke with a whole new level of nervousness. Today was the first day that everyone would see his new facial features. He hated staring and he knew every person in Hogwarts would be staring. The only thing that even got him to consider leaving his bed was that he finally had some proof at just how far his family would go to hurt him (true the bucket of ice water Draco conjured and then unceremoniously dumped on him helped too).

A few quick drying charms and warming spells were punctuated with softly spoken expletives (English this time). Once he got himself back together he headed towards the bathroom to get ready, not before hexing Draco with a particularly nasty tickling hex.

Harry took a lot longer then he usually did in the bathroom and slowly slunk out going slower then molasses. He entered the dorm finding Draco flailing around on the floor trying not to laugh (judging by his rapidly coloring face he wouldn't last much longer). That particular tickling charm was nasty simply because it could only be removed by the person who originaly cast it.

Harry let Draco suffer until the last possible moment then he reluctantly released the blonde. Draco now had to rush to get ready if he even wanted to think about making it to breakfast.

To Harry's surprise Draco even found the time to add the gel to his hair. Finally Draco was ready and Harry's worst fears were about to come true. Walking up to the great hall that day felt like he was a prisoner walking to his doom. He couldn't even put the blame on anyone else he had asked for this himself. He sucked up his fear and walked into the crowded hall with his head held high the bright red scars contrasting greatly with his pale flesh.

It was worse then he expected. They walked into a wall of silence no one even daring to breathe. Most of them had heard some of the story, but very few had believed it to be as bad as the Hogwarts gossip mongers had claimed. For once the gossip was nicer then the truth.

One by one the faces in the hall shifted out of a state of pure shock and into different expressions, some curious, some frightened, some disgust, a few with indifference, and four faces filled with nothing but rage. The faces filled with rage were of course his former family. Lily and James were angry because this urchin was going to cause them trouble even when he didn't carry the name anymore. Rose was angry that her brother was getting all the attention when they should be paying attention to her. Diarmid was just angry because his former brother had to come in and spoil his perfectly good conversation about Quidditch.

Harry knew this because he saw it in their minds. He wondered exactly how long it would take for the stares to die down. By the looks of things it would be awhile. Harry and Draco had managed to secure themselves seats at the Slytherin table before the shocked silence broke and a low drone of whispers started up and slowly grew louder.

All through breakfast people kept staring at him then looking away only to stare again in the next moment. It was extremely distracting not to mention annoying to be held under a microscope. Harry endured it for as long as he could before standing abruptly and stalking out of the hall.

They had Defense again today in the morning followed by single Herbology and then after lunch his least favorite class History of Magic. Severus had made sure he excused Harry and Draco from Herbology on the day Harry lost control. Both boys had been too exhausted to notice they had gone to bed around lunch time and slept through till morning.

Harry sat down in the front of the Defense classroom trying hard to control himself. Quirrel, the idiot, still insisted on calling him Potter, but instead of hurting him it was making Harry angry. Not to mention Quirrel's aura was pulsing worse then anything else giving him a headache that was rapidly destroying the delicate control he had.

Harry had no idea why Quirrel affected him so. His aura was pale blue with a wide swath of black. The only thing even remotely similar were the smudge of black on Lucius's and Severus's arms. This however was wider and encircled him like a shroud.

Even if he was evil Harry should have had more control then that. Something was definitely very wrong in that classroom. He spent the lesson interacting with all the flowing magic around him trying to discern what was wrong.

It was hard as his power was untrained but finally only five minutes before the bell he found something. It felt like a ward similar to the ones that protected the school. Its purpose however was something darker it felt like it was absorbing all the magic around it into itself. Harry didn't know what happened to the magic after that but he now believed he had found what made him lose control so easily in this room. Think about it if that thing was siphoning magic and your emotions are intertwined with it as bad as Harry's was. When the magic is manipulated his emotions go haywire.

Finally the bell signaling the end of class rang and the students scurried out Harry and Draco heading out to the green houses for Herbology. It turns out they hadn't missed much in the first class. Sprout had just gone over the rules and safety procedures for being in the greenhouses. She pulled both of them aside and quickly quizzed them on safety to see if they knew it. She wasn't disappointed both boys answered all the questions right and earned five points for Slytherin.

After the quick quiz Sprout had them join the rest of the group. That day's lesson was actually very interesting she was having them compare magical and muggle plants. She was trying to get them to be able to recognize a magical plant even if they had never seen it before. She held up specimens and the class had to tell her what was magical or muggle five points were awarded to the house that could tell her the plants given name.

This was another class that Harry didn't have to hold back much. He could claim to know the muggle plants because he was raised by muggles and he could identify wizarding plants because he had studied hard.

Finally Sprout held up the last plant and it had most of the class stumped, but Harry knew it instantly. He hesitantly raised his hand acting like he wasn't so sure.

"Yes, Harry can you tell us what this is?" Professor sprout asked.

"Yes I can, that plant is one of the few species that is both magical and muggle. I don't know the wizarding name the books never mentioned it by anything else so I will assume it's the same, Chamomile." Harry answered in his quiet voice.

"That is very correct five points to Slytherin. There are five more possible if you can tell me the properties of this plant that makes it both?" Sprout asked him again.

Harry smiled slightly at the memory of his aunt Petunia as he answered the question. "It has calming properties I was raised by muggles who were aware of magic. Whenever I showed signs of accidental magic she would make me Chamomile tea to help control the outbursts. It is also the main ingredient in a calming draught."

"Very good Harry and your aunt is a wise woman not many would think to use a calming agent to help with accidental magic. You get the extra five points." At this she flashed Harry one of her cheery smiles and dismissed the class a few minutes early.

Harry needed the high Herbology gave him to get through his next class Double History of Magic. It was just as bad as he was expecting. Lily Potter continued to pick and tease at him. She called him a klutz and multiple other derogatory terms.

Harry managed to keep himself calm and collected. The only way he managed that was reminding himself all she was doing was hurting herself in the long run. He knew for a fact the new gossip was actually the truth. He wasn't naïve enough to believe his ex family would get everything they deserved but it should be enough to put a little tarnish on their good names.

Somehow she still managed to take an obscene amount of points from him and tacked on a few more weeks of detention. Harry's only break came when she told him he would be serving detention with Snape. Usually this would be bad in Harry's case it was better then he could have hoped for.

Finally it was dinner time and Harry had to keep his promise to Severus. He didn't touch a bite of food in the great hall but when they got to the common room there was a tray with still warm supper on it. Harry was extremely grateful to Severus at that point. He knew it was the black robed potions master because the warming charm on it screamed Severus.

He ate ravenously and then started on his large stack of homework. He made it through his Potions and Defense stuff before calling it a night. He then headed off to find his bed and some much needed sleep.

A/N all right here is the next chapter hope it was worth the weight. From now on I will speed up time a little I want to get to Halloween and Christmas before it really is Halloween and Christmas.

Remember the poll on pairings is still open give me what you want to read and why.

If you don't want me to do slash give me another option just telling me no slash does not help especially if I have to create a character for Harry which I can do if you want me to.

I need to know soon so that Harry and the future pairings can meet up. There will be no romance yet but I need to lay the foundation for it soon or it won't flow right.


	10. Halloween

Chapter ten

Halloween

Time ground on slowly for Harry and his friends. His only sanctuaries were his Herbology and Potions classes they were the only two he did not need to watch his power in. History of Magic and Defense quickly became the worst part of his schooling.

Then one day in mid October something happened that made him grimace. Flying lessons would start the next Saturday and of course they just had to be with the Gryffindors of all things. He wondered just how bad his father would be, but looking at Lily Potter he didn't hold out much hope that James would be any better.

Walking out to the Quidditch pitch where the flying lessons would be held was only possibly because he found himself surrounded by his new friends and housemates. Even the small amount of courage left him when he saw the pure unadulterated hatred that was shinning in James Potter's eyes and the unabashed glee that was on both Rose and Diarmid's faces.

That day quickly became just as unbearable as Lily's History of Magic classes. James doted on Rose and Diarmid while using every opportunity to take house points from the Slytherins. He also got a lot of students angry with his gloating over Harry's facial disfigurements.

Harry was able to get back at them though, he had been left the rattiest school broom that was on the pitch, but he still was poetry in the air. He followed all instructions to a tee and he flew marvelously. Of course James never looked at him except to yell to busy praising Diarmid and Rose. Who everyone could plainly see might not be bad on a broom but they didn't have Harry's natural grace in the air.

Aside from the missing points Harry felt good after class he loved flying and couldn't wait to try again. He was going to try out for his house team. He knew first years never made the team but he didn't care it was something he loved and wanted to do.

He confided this information to his group of friends and both Draco and Blaise were all for it. Pansy was worried that harry was too young and would be hurt. Her protests were overridden obviously and once Harry convinced her they wouldn't put someone on the team who couldn't keep up. She slowly warmed up to the idea of Harry on the team.

Soon the talk turned to the upcoming Halloween party. Harry was told there would be decorations and costumes but the real party wouldn't start until they got back to the common room. He found himself looking forward to Halloween for the first time in his short life. He did have some bad memories associated with that night after all.

All the Slytherins kept their costumes closely guarded secrets not to be revealed untill that night. Harry didn't know what to expect Halloween was so much more important to the wizarding world then muggles so he knew it would be extravagant. He thought long and hard about his costume and came up with a doable idea. He would need to cast a few charms but he could pull it off and then say someone helped him with the spell work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halloween came quickly and lucky for all it was on a Saturday too a whole day of parting basically. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. Well almost everyone, Harry memories on this day always ran towards melancholy as he remembered the night he was abandoned. Now that he knew the family he had been kicked out of he was glad he was raised with love and discipline. If he had not had those two things in the proportions he had them he would have turned out like his siblings and he shuddered at the thought.

He was the first of the Slytherins to disappear to put on their costume. Including the female population of the dungeons. He started with a quick shower and then sat in his under wear doing his hair.

His hair was longish just brushing his shoulders. He enhanced the raven color with streaks of dark red, blue, and silver. He snitched Draco's hair gel and managed to tame the silky locks to stay in place.

Then he put on his robes. They were black with a fire motif sown onto the bottom part. He had spent the last few weeks in the library and had managed to find a few useful charms. He cast them on his robes and now it looked like the fire was actually burning.

The hem was white and moved up to blue then yellow orange and lastly red. The colors writhed and twisted undulating like the wind was blowing. Sometimes the fire didn't come up to his knees other times it hit his chest.

The fire robes, colored hair, scars, startlingly pale complexion, and bright emerald eyes uncovered by glasses (he had managed to find a spell tat temporarily improved a person's eyesight) made him have an imposing appearance.

It gave off a sense of power and command that people didn't dare argue with. It fit the person wearing it to a tee. Not wanting to spoil the surprise for anyone he donned a fire engine red cloak and pulled the hood up covering his costume. He went into the common room to wait for the rest of his dorm mates.

He didn't have to wait long not half an hour after Harry was done the first year boys all came over to him. Harry looked them over appraisingly Draco had played up his pale appearance and had dressed as a vampire. He wore 18th century clothes and had charmed his canines to appear as fangs. His outfit was topped off by twin trails of crimson dripping from his mouth.

Blaise had dressed up as Satan complete with red robes and pitchfork, he looked very impressive. Crabbe and Goyle had matching costumes of medieval knights complete with black armor and chain mail.

Then Pansy and Millicent showed up. Pansy was dressed as an Egyptian queen, with cobra headdress and linen robe. She had charmed her skin to look bronze and had heavy eye and lip make up. Millicent had dressed as a Fae, her brown hair was done up in braids displaying charmed ears that were shaped into points. She had on a tunic style dress that was light green, doe brown lace up sandal reaching her calves completed the outfit.

The all walked up to the great hall together every single one of them badgering Harry to take his cloak off but Harry was adamant he wouldn't until the opportune moment.

The great hall looked wonderful, live bats were flying over head and fog swirled about their feet reaching their knees. Jack-o-lanterns floated around giving off a light with a reddish hue.

The feast was excellent and after everyone had eaten way more sugar then was good for them the plates cleared and Dumbledore asked everyone to stand away from the tables. Once everyone had complied he waved his wand and the hall changed. Instead of the four long house tables small round tables crowded the edge of the room all covered in deferent sweets and dinks.

A stage appeared and the fog got thicker, all of a sudden four figures were on the stage with instruments and microphones. They started playing and the sound was beautiful and ethereal unworldly. People just stood in shock until the next song came on it was faster paced and got their hearts racing. People started dancing and enjoying themselves again.

Finally Harry determined that the time was right and took his cloak off revealing his full costume. He was met with complete and utter silence from his friends.

That lasted about ten seconds before Draco asked a question, "Harry what are you?" he asked quietly Harry looked great and had stolen his breath away.

Harry just smiled and answered, "Untouchable by Pain."

"How did you come up with that?" Pansy asked.

"Simple the flames represent what they put me through and the fact that they don't burn me tells them they can't touch me with pain anymore." Harry answered quietly.

"How do you know they will get the message?" Blaise asked.

"Easy look at their faces, and the fact I 'accidentally' let them see my thoughts on the costume." Harry said with a smirk indicating Dumbledore and his family.

To say they were angry would be an understatement raw fury was closer to the truth. Harry just smiled innocently at them then ran off with Blaise and Draco to have fun.

This ended up being Harry's best Halloween to date. His dorm mates and himself ended up not getting to bed until well past dawn as they were way too hyped up on sugar to calm down easily.

Sunday was spent recuperating and Monday it was back to classes but they all had lighter spirits and started working harder. All in all it was a wonderful experience and Harry couldn't wait to have more.

A/N finally I am getting something out sorry about the wait it just seems like all my stories are fighting with me so I will update when I can hope it was worth the wait.

Please review and I have decided on pairings but you will have to read and find out warning you know it's probably not what you expect and it is slash and not a Gryffindor.


	11. A New Ally

Chapter Eleven

A New Ally

Classes continued and Harry's boredom grew with each passing day. He had long since become used to his wand. The only problem he still had was occasionally using too much power. Draco and Blaise helped him cover those events and the day would return to monotony.

Something was starting soon which would break the tedium. The Quidditch season was approaching and the house rivalries were at an all time high. The biggest surprise came when the Slytherin team learned Rose had made the Gryffindor team.

Harry had to sit through classes with his ex-parents going on and on about their wonderful children. Rose was given 50 points by James for saying sorry after punching a Hufflepuff for sticking up for the Slytherins.

When Harry heard about the incident he sought out the Hufflepuff. It was one of the girls in his year, Hannah Abbott. Harry saw the blossoming black eye and had to work extremely hard to rein in his magic. He quickly explained his plan to Hannah, who nodded in agreement.

Harry cast a wandless invisibility spell and led her down to the Slytherin dorms. He charmed a note to go to Draco and Blaise telling them to come to their room.

Once in his room, he took the spell off Hannah and fetched a jar of bruise salve from his trunk. He helped her rub it into the wicked looking mark. He had just handed the girl a mild pain relieving draught when Draco and Blaise showed up flanked by Pansy.

Draco saw the jar of bruise salve and recognized the potion Hannah had taken. He took in Harry's angry demeanor and the fading bruise around Hannah's cheek and asked the obvious question. "What happened?"

Harry saved Hannah from answering. "Rose punched her because she stuck up for us. James gave Rose 50 points for saying sorry and refused to let Hannah visit Pomfrey. I know both Slytherin and Hufflepuff have a free period now, so I tracked her down and brought her here. I thought we should warn Uncle Severus that James and Lily are making the house rivalries worse."

As Harry explained the situation, Draco inspected Harry's work healing Hannah. "Harry, why did you use the murtlap salve instead of the comfrey-based one?"

Harry answered the question distractedly. "I used the murtlap because Rose didn't break the skin. Comfrey helps open wounds heal; the murtlap just draws the soreness out. Also, the comfrey could have interfered with other potions she might need in the near future."

"Good decision," Draco told him. Then Draco addressed his next question to Hannah. "How is your house reacting to what happened? You are the loyal house. Who are they blaming for this fiasco?"

Hannah still being a little shaken by the recent events answered shakily. "They are split. Half of them are angry at Rose and the Gryffindors; the other half says none of it would have happened if the Slytherins weren't involved. I personally think I was right to defend you. If I may ask, why did the rivalry between the two houses get so bad? I have an older brother in Ravenclaw. He said while the rivalry wasn't pleasant no one got hurt."

"Because I have the misfortune of being the brother to the children who lived." Harry paused, wondering how much to tell her. He decided that if he wanted people on his side they needed to be told the full story. "I was shipped off to my aunt and uncle's house so my siblings could train. My relatives were basically told to neglect me to the point of breaking my spirit. Luckily for me, Uncle Severus discovered the plan and worked with my relatives. He taught me both magic and wizarding customs.

I came back to the wizarding world to find my siblings were spoiled brats and my parents were arrogant and cruel. The only reason Diarmid is here a year early is because he threw a temper tantrum. No one was going to tell the boy-who-lived no.

You've witnessed the fallout; I was disowned and disfigured. The rivalry is so strong because my ex-family has a lot of clout and no one knew I existed before the Sorting. They can't stand anyone being a threat to their power or fame. That was the reason behind my abandonment in the first place. They are encouraging the rivalries because they want the Slytherins and me to have nothing while they have it all."

Hannah was shocked and had a horrified look in her eyes. After all Hufflepuff is the house of loyalty and abandonment for reasons like that is unthinkable to any true Hufflepuff. "They really did that to you?" After Harry nodded she asked, "Why are you telling me this? What do you need me to do?"

"I am telling you this because if I want support from people I have to give something in return and the best thing I can give right now is honesty. However, I'm not telling you everything quite yet. Some of the information is dangerous and needs to be kept quiet for the time being. I'm sure you can understand why that's necessary." He got a nod from her and started answering her second question.

"What I need you to do is uphold your house's honor. If someone asks you why you stuck up for us or where you have been tell them the truth. If anyone hurts or threatens you find one of us we will protect you and anyone else that needs it."

Harry turned to the other Slytherins. "Pansy, Blaise could you two please take her back to her dorms. Do you remember the invisibility spell I taught you?"

"Yes to both questions," Pansy said as Blaise nodded his head. Pansy cast the spell on Hannah and the three of them trouped away out of Slytherin territory and toward Hufflepuff territory.

Draco waited until the other three students were out of earshot before rounding on his friend. "Harry, are you sure telling her all that was a good idea?"

Harry had been expecting this so he answered quickly and calmly. "Yes I'm sure. Did you even listen when I answered Hannah? I need the truth to come from a reliable preferably neutral source. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws obviously are the best choice. Plus, when the truth about the boy-who-lived comes out I will need support from all the houses.

I truly respect the Hufflepuffs and now through Hannah I have contact with them. I will eventually try to persuade the Ravenclaws. I do not want to be like Dumbledore and manipulate people. I will tell them the truth and let them make their own choices. I just can't tell it all at once or there will be mass hysteria. If I told everything at once I would be shattering too many of their core beliefs. It would be like telling Christians Christmas was invented by the department stores. The way to do this is to take it slow, make actual friends in each house and never break their trust."

Draco thought about that for a moment. "Alright I can see how that will work. Just be careful who you tell. The Hufflepuffs are safe; they are loyal and kind. The Ravenclaws are tricky and probably have just as many Death Eater children as Slytherin. I will help where I can, but this is your plan and you get to orchestrate it."

Just then the bell rang telling them to get to their next class, which happened to be Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. When Hannah saw him she waved happily and he smiled and waved back at her.

Classes continued on in the same general pattern until Saturday and the first scheduled Quidditch match, Slytherin verses Gryffindor.

A/N another chapter down next chapter Quidditch. You will also be happy to note I now have a beta for this story

proftlb thank you so much.


	12. Quidditch and Christmas

Chapter twelve

Quidditch and Christmas

It was a bright sunny day when the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams walked out onto the pitch. Harry couldn't help but be disgusted by the way they were hailing Rose as some sort of queen. They had never even seen her fly. He wasn't about to underestimate her but that didn't mean he was going to judge her before he saw her.

He saw flint and Wood try to break each others fingers in the guise of a handshake. Then Madame Hooch's whistle sounded through the air. As soon as his feet left the ground he only concentrated on the snitch. When he came out of his self induced trance he noticed Rose tailing him. He performed an excellent Wronski feint. She just realized what he was doing a second before she couldn't have pulled out of the dive.

While she was busy avoiding getting slammed into the ground Harry was searching for the Snitch. He saw it glittering towards the Slytherin goal. He was just about to touch when his broom went out of control. Harry could see the magic affecting the broom. He followed it back to Quirrel. While holding on to his bucking broom stick he whispered a spell. He smirked when he saw a curl of smoke drifting up from Quirrel's robes.

He recovered quickly enough to snatch the snitch out from under his sister's nose. The look on Rose's face was priceless. Once the Slytherins were safely on the ground they surrounded Harry and were cheering. Harry could feel the anger and indignation pouring off the crowd but at that moment he didn't care. He was surrounded by friends and was being commended for something he did. He would carry that sensation with him throughout the dark times ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time went by Slytherin continued on undefeated for the Quidditch cup. Snow fell and everyone was starting to feel festive. Christmas break was right around the corner. Harry and Severus were going to Malfoy manor. Harry had to meet Narcissa and the final decision about his placement would be made.

Harry was beyond nervous if things went well he would have a chance at a family. If not he was back to square one. Draco felt his friend's impatience on the long train ride. To distract him they practiced with their magic. Draco would project different emotions and Harry would attempt to identify them. He was pretty accurate but he still confused some of the lesser emotions on occasions. When they switched roles Draco was 100 percent accurate.

Sooner then Harry was ready for the train slowed to a stop at kings cross. They excited the train to meet Draco's parents. Harry spotted Lucius standing next to a beautiful woman with the same silver blonde hair. That must have been Narcissa Malfoy. The two boys made their way through the crowd to the Malfoys. Without ado, Lucius apparated with Harry while Narcissa took her son.

They appeared next to a beautiful old manor house. Lucius looked down at Harry's barely concealed awe and said. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"Do you like it Harry?" Draco asked as he appeared with his mother.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Harry replied pulling himself together.

"Come on I will show you around." Draco said excitedly as he led the startled Harry into the manor.

Draco worked hard to get Harry relaxed and less skittish. When he finally achieved that the boys joined the elder Malfoys in the lounge during the day. They would talk and get to know each other. The boys sometimes played chess or read but the best times were when Lucius and Narcissa told those stories of their Hogwarts days.

Harry learned more about his parents. Apparently James was an arrogant prankster that didn't care whether someone was hurt with his pranks. Lily was nice on the surface but there was absolutely no substance to her. She was vain, cruel, and extremely shallow. Of course being Gryffindors their flaws were overlooked or lauded about as being assets.

Harry was very angry to learn what his father and the marauders had pulled on his Uncle and his prospective family. Wasn't ruining one life enough? They hurt their own child for heavens sake why must they hurt someone who won't fight back.

Lucius made it clear the only reason nether Severus or he had done anything was the fact they knew they could severely hurt James. They were angry and hurt because of him but they couldn't bring themselves to cause him physical harm. James didn't care who he hurt as long as they wouldn't fight back. Gryffindors called this tendency Slytherins called it reckless or stupid. If you are going to spend your time hurting someone eventually you will meet one who will have the guts to fight back.

After saying this Lucius just observed Harry and came to an interesting conclusion. James's demise would come from his own flesh and blood. The scars on his face proved harry was made of tougher stuff then people were willing to admit. Lucius hoped that with the right influence they could help Harry stay in the light. If that kind of power was lost to darkness then there really was no hope left for anyone.

It was with that on his mind that he talked things over with his wife. Narcissa thought it was a good idea. She had been watching the boy too. Severus's influence was obvious on the boy but he did have something none of them possessed anymore. He still had hope and innocents in him. He held the key to everything she held dear. So along with her husband they drew up the papers. Only thing left as Harry's signature and he would officially have a new name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas day arrived slowly. Severus had shown up early in the morning so the boys were in for a surprise. Severus dodged several well aimed hexes as he woke the boys up with ice water exactly as the sun rose. Even he was surprised when harry started hissing under his breath. He would talk to the boy about that later for now he had to make a hasty retreat and sort himself out.

The moment he walked back into the lounge the normally reserved Lucius broke out laughing. Severus had managed to clean himself up. Unfortunately Lucius had seen him before he had a chance to clean up. He had ended up with hot pink hair and orange skin that clashed horribly.

The two boys finally showed up after that freshly changed. Harry went over to his surrogate uncle and said evenly. "You deserved it. You're lucky we didn't make it permanent."

Severus didn't say a word. In truth he was fighting laughter. He was pretty sure he would be hexed when he came up with the plan to wake him up. If harry or Draco knew they had used the exact same spells Lucius used when he was woken up in that manner. They would know why Lucius and Severus found it so amusing.

Narcissa fighting laughter herself got their attention and started handing out the gifts. Books, clothing, and sweets were in abundance. Finally they were down to the last box. "Harry this is from Lucius and I," Narcissa informed him as he opened it.

Inside was a beautiful pendant. It was silver with the motif of a snake curling around a sword. The pummel of the sword was an emerald; the eyes of the snake were blood red rubies. When he was carefully lifting the precious thing out of the box Harry's hand brushed a paper. He picked it up and read it curiously. Under the paper was a quill. Without hesitation he signed his name. The quill used his own blood to write with. When he finished underlining his name in the crimson liquid the paper disappeared to the ministry.

"Harry are you alright?" Draco finally asked as he just sat their staring at the pendant.

"Not Harry anymore." He said quietly. "Aidan, Aidan Liam Malfoy." Aidan answered his new brother. The look of understanding and joy spreading over Draco's features was wonderful to see. The true surprise came when they noticed the same expression mirrored on Aidan's heavily scarred face.

A/N well I am finally back to this story. Hope to finish this one up soon then move on to fall of a phoenix.

Please review.


	13. Realization of Mistakes

A/N this is the final chapter of this story.

Chapter thirteen

Realization of Mistakes.

When Aidan returned to school he decided to show his parents what they had lost. He let more of his power come through. He was top of every class and had Slytherin in the lead for house points. No one could beat him at Quidditch it was an awesome feeling.

Lily and James were beginning to think they had been wrong. Aidan was so strong they should have training him along with his siblings. Even if he wasn't the boy who lived no one could over look power. They tried to get back in Aidan's life only to be rejected. He had all the family he would ever need now. He stayed close to his brother and his Uncle kept watch over him. James was left to watch his little boy be raised a complete Slytherin. With cunning, ruthlessness, and callousness. He watched as Snape encouraged the child's love of potions, pushing him as far as he would go. History of Magic Lily could no longer take points from him. He never messed up not even once. When they tried to get him in trouble he used a pensieve to tell the truth.

Severus looked on in pride. He was secretly teaching both Aidan and Draco at night. Pushing them encouraging them and maturing them. They got stronger with every passing day. Developing their talents and skill. Draco and Aidan's aura reading and Empath capabilities were put to the test. In class they were assigned different potions then the rest of the class. As long as they had a similar color to the one the regular students were brewing they wouldn't be caught. By Easter holidays they were so far above everyone else they had to start being careful again. Aidan in particular was so strong that certain spells combined with specific emotions were so strong his wand threatened to disintegrate. If it had been a normal wand it would have. Draco while not quite as powerful as Aidan in raw talent was still well above his peers and was on par with Severus power wise.

They elected to stay at Hogwarts for Easter. They had a lot of homework and final exams would be upon them soon. Not too mention Aidan was feeling something strange going on at the castle. Something in the swirling magic of the place hinted at some major disturbance in the near future. Quirrel was at the heart of it, but certain things just reeked of the Headmaster.

His siblings were acting strange. A Gryffindor couldn't keep a secret if they tried, or more precisely they couldn't hide the fact they had a secret. Whatever was happening Aidan knew for sure Dumbledore knew about it. He was also reasonably sure he would do nothing to stop it either. If Aidan didn't know better he would say the headmaster was setting up a test. For whom he had a pretty good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aidan and Draco zipped through exams. The only problem occurred when Aidan would get piercing headaches. He put it off as tension migraines and just lived with the pain when discovering a headache cure potion didn't help. It was Draco who noticed Aidan only seemed to rub the area under his lightning bolt scar.

Something Aidan was concealing from Draco and Severus was the fact his head wasn't the only thing hurting. The Dark Mark Voldemort had seared into his chest would periodically pulse with pain. He was observant enough to notice Severus winced at the same moment he felt the pain as well. So now he had a better idea of the mystery in Hogwarts. It definitely had something to do with Voldemort. He was hurting those he loved, his family oh that man would pay.

Finally something broke. On the day that Aidan and Draco finished there finals, every bit of magic in Hogwarts screamed at them. Something was terribly wrong and Hogwarts herself was calling for add. Both boys felt it and rushed off to Severus office.

They told him what they had felt and they saw the measuring look on his face. "Boys I cant help you with this. Aidan you are right this involves Voldemort. If I do anything against him he has ways of killing me. Go to the third floor, the forbidden corridor. You will have to face several obstacles. I do not know what the others designed but when you get to mine chose the smallest vial. You two are strong backing each other up. I will get Dumbledore and we will be down when we can. Oh and Aidan I would not be surprised if your ex-siblings make an appearance." Severus told them. With that he shoved the two boys out of his office hastily stuffing something in Draco's hands.

They walked a few feet up out of the dungeons then looked at what they were given. It was a cloak of some sort of silver fabric. Its true nature was known to Aidan and Draco at the same moment. Severus had given them an invisibility cloak.

They followed the instruction explicitly. They reached the forbidden corridor just as the last light faded from out side. Waiting outside the door to adventure. Aidan and Draco just stood there preparing themselves for whatever could happen.

At an unspoken signal both boys sent an Alohomora at the door. It blasted open and they were left standing in the shadow of a massive Cerberus. A giant three headed dog from Greece. While trying to avoid the racer sharp teeth and claws they were quickly going through everything they had learned.

'_Cerberus, three headed dog. Impervious to stunners yeah that'll help. Wait a minute didn't that one book mention something about music? That's it! Cerberus becomes docile in the presence of music!'_ Aidan thought quickly. He shouted to Draco what he was about to do.

With that Aidan conjured a harp. At the first strands of music came from the self plating instrument, the Cerberus's eyes began to droop. A minute or two later the dog was completely asleep and Draco and Aidan were left to find the next room.

It soon became very apparent they had a problem. The next room was threw a trap door in the floor. That the Cerberus just happened to have his paw on. Aidan and Draco could only move the paw and hope it was a heavy sleeper.

Apparently fate liked them that day because the dog didn't do more then open its eyes and growl before it was asleep to the soothing music of the harp again. Draco opened the trap door and jumped followed closely by Aidan. Both had a cushioning charm on the tip of their tongues if something went wrong.

Luckily something soft broke their fall. Unluckily that soft thing was a very angry carnivorous plant called devils snare. After five minutes of pure panic Draco remembered the sun spell. After a jet of pure UV light the plant let them go.

The next room was actually easier. They had to catch a flying key to the door. Aidan's quick thinking and excellent summoning charm got them the key in ten seconds flat. I mean honestly who devises something like that and doesn't make the object impervious to summoning? He was beginning to really think this whole thing was a set up for someone really stupid to make them look good.

The next room was a touch more challenging, Aidan thought they were actually going to have to play chess. Until he thought of something that reminded him why he was put in Slytherin in the first place. If all they had to do to win was beat the king. What harm could a little cheating do? With that thought in mind, without moving from his square, he shot a Reductor curse at the king.

It worked as soon as the king was demolished the door behind it sprang open. They ran in only to have two different kinds of flames come to life in the door ways. Purple in front of the door they just came threw and black in front of the one they needed to get through. They were met with a table full of potion bottles. Remembering what his uncle said he picked up the smallest bottle.

They both drank half and went through the black flames. Only to be met with the malicious face of Quirrel. "I wondered if I would be seeing someone tonight. Although I have to admit you are not the potter I was expecting." He said without a hint of stutter.

Aidan spoke through the blinding pain in his scar. "Malfoy, my name is Malfoy. The Potters lost the right to claim me when they abandoned me when I was two years old."

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy Potter or not you are going to die tonight. No one can know of my return. You and your brother shall be the first. Reveal me Quirrel I want to see the life leave there eyes." a new voice spoke. It was cold and cruel and shockingly familiar.

A new pain ripped through Aidan as Quirrel unwound his turban. The face of Lord Voldemort was visible coming from the back of Quirrel's head.

Voldemort laughed as Quirrel bound Draco obviously planning to get rid of Aidan first. Quirrel tried to curse but found an unbreakable shield in front of Aidan. Magic would do him no good Aidan was too strong. With his master egging him on Quirrel tried a physical attack. He managed to get his hands around Aidan's throat in the blink of an eye.

The pained scream came from more then one source. Aidan's Dark Mark burned like it was freshly branded into the skin. Quirrel screamed as his skin was scalded down to the bone. Even through his pain Aidan could see an opening. The tables turned and Aidan was the one attacking Quirrel. Both his hands were placed squarely on the others face. Smoke, steam, and an ungodly stench came from beneath his fingers.

As Quirrel died the bonds on Draco broke and he got to his feet to help his brother. He got up in time to see Quirrel's body fall into a pile of ash. He caught his exhausted brother before his head could hit the ground. He hugged the petite child to him as he watched with horror. Voldemort's soul rose again from the dust of Quirrel. It screamed up and out of the chamber. He just hugged his brother closer feeling the incredible drain the other had endured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the exact position Severus and Dumbledore found the two boys in an hour later. Severus gathered Aidan up in his arms and put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulders. With that he led the two exhausted boys out of the room. Leaving Dumbledore to retrieve a tiny object he had hidden there.

Severus brought both boys to his quarters. Knowing they both needed familiar surrounding to come through this. He was also aware he could deal with injuries as well as or better then Pomfrey.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Aidan managed to recover in time for the final Quidditch match. They flattened their competition securing both the house cup and the Quidditch cup for Slytherin. The end of term feast was happy and fun filled. Aidan was able to do nothing more then hysterical laughter when he was told what the students thought happened with Quirrel. They were entirely right on the facts except for two little details. Once again Aidan and Draco were overlooked. Aidan would like to know who started the rumor that Diarmid and Rose were the ones to do it. They deserved to be cursed.

Once again they got credit for what Aidan had done. His anger went all the way through the feast and the train ride home the next day. He knew why the Dark Lord chose to go bad now. He would never go that far but it was a lot for an eleven year old to deal with.

The thing is two people knew the truth. One couldn't be prouder of his god son and surrogate nephew. The other, well lets just say the other was beginning to see his mistake for what it was.

A/N yeah! Another story done. Hope you liked the end. I will be starting the sequel when I finish a few other stories and there is a bizarre plot bunny in my head that just won't go away. I will probably end up writing that as well. Oh well I will just have to work on multiple stories again.

Well im off to work on my next story, probably Fall of the Phoenix. Although I think I have the time to update both fall of the phoenix and twist of fate.

Well ah I will stop rambling now

Please review and I will have a note in this story when the sequel is up.


	14. Sequel now up!

**Note on sequel.**

Sequel to this story is now up. Called Condemning the Innocent it will chart the second year of Hogwarts. Hope you are still interested.

Summary for new story: AU year II Aidan returns to Hogwarts where the harassment continues. Aidan Liam Malfoy is done with games. A new power is raising a balance of Light and Dark. Who will win Dark, Light, or Grey?

**Warnings:** Language, Violence, very light nearly non-existent pre-slash, harassment from old family.

Issues dealt with:

The Potters

The Prophecy

Blood adoption

A new godfather

Mentor

New power

Creation of a third power a balance of Light and Dark.

Struggles with the line between Light and Dark

I will say no more or I will be saying too much.

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
